Dos en el paquete
by MelinitaLR
Summary: Edward es un despiadado empresario, quien obliga a su secretaria a hacerse pasar por su novia por una noche. Pero... será solo una noche. EXB
1. Vida ¿Perfecta?

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**¿Vida perfecta?**

_La envidia es una declaración de inferioridad.-Napoleón Bonaparte_

Mire con recelo aquel sobre plateado que resaltaba entre toda la correspondencia.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, la invitación llegaría a mi oficina. Pero para ser sincero, tenia le leve sospecha de que esta vez se resignarían, y omitieran la formalidad de invitarme.

Solté un bufido de frustración. Ya había agota todas las escusas posibles, para rehusarme a asistir ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora?

Tome el sobre entre mis manos, no me extrañaba la decisión del color plateado. Sin duda era uno de los papeles más elegantes que había pasado por ese escritorio. Las rosas que decoraban la punta del sobre indican de antemano que era más que una ocasión especial.

"Querido Edward Cullen", resaltaba en el papel, sin duda estaba dirigido a mí, pero… había tal necesidad de colocar la palabra "Querido" al principio. Sin duda para ella… si la había.

Abrí el sobre para descubrir un papel del mismo color y textura que el sobre. Como si se tratara de una bomba, desplegué suave y temerosamente el papel entre mis manos…

Iba a leer las primeras líneas de la carta cuando el sonido del teléfono hizo que saltara en mi sillón y arrojara el papel por los aires. Enojado conmigo mismo, tome el auricular del teléfono y conteste demasiado furioso a la otra línea.

—Diga—

—Se… Señor Cullen—Contesto una vocecilla titubeante del otro lado.

Desde mi posición, levante la mirada para posarla del otro lado de la pared de vidrio que me separaba de mi secretaria, la astuta secretaria quien fallidamente trataba de ocultar su sonrisita.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Bella? —Lo que faltaba, que los empleados se me burlaran en la cara.

— ¡Oh! —Intento ahogar una sonrisita— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Pregunto mirándome a los ojos a través del vidrio.

— ¿Acaso llamas para eso? — Conteste rabioso.

-No, claro que no- Automáticamente había cambiado su expresión por una de temor. Eso estaba mejor- Acaba de llamar el señor Clearwater, dice que ha tenido problemas en Los Ángeles, por lo que se quedara una semana más. También han llamado las señoritas Tanya y Jessica, pero... como usted me ha indicado, les dije que usted se encontraba de viaje, así que les mande un arreglo florar a cada una- Termino diciendo con una mueca.

—Gracias Bella, eso es todo. —

-¡Ah! No, el señor Sánchez ha llamado para cancelar su cena de mañana. —

-¿Qué me ha cancelado? ¿Pero Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo pasaste?-Dije mientras me levantaba con el auricular en la mano.

-Porque… dijo que estaba a punto de salir con su esposa. Y me dijo que yo le digiera, que de seguro encontrarían un tiempo para hablar de negocios en la boda de su hermana. —

¡Mierda, el también iba a estar ahí!— Pero Bella, ¿Por qué no me lo pasaste, en que estabas pensando? — Grite furioso mientras me paseaba como león enjaulado en mi oficina.

-¡Ya le dije, que llevaba prisa! Le juro señor, que le roge que hablara con usted pero él se negó. —

—Hay algo más de lo que me deba enterar—Le dije fulminándola con la mirada.

—No señor eso es todo. —

—Creo que ya es hora de que te retires a almorzar Bella. —

—Si señor…—

Y con eso colgó el teléfono.

Desde mi oficina, vi como arreglaba sus papeles, levanta su bolso y se marchaba.

Isabela Swan, o Bella, como le gustaba que la llamara, era una joven de 23 años que no llevaba más de dos meses trabajando para mí. Alegre, desenvuelta, amigable con todo el personal, y seguro con un gran futuro por delante.

Es eficiente con los contratos, siempre me recuerda las cosas importantes que paso por alto, trabajadora nunca llega tarde, sabe inventar buenas escusas, y tiene buen gusto para los regalitos de mi "amigas" como las suelo llamar. Santa Bella.

Sin duda era un buen partido para cualquier hombre. Para todos, menos para mí. No iba a negar que tenia buena figura, pero ese traje de sastre que le cubría todo el cuerpo y las gafas de grueso marco negro que usa en la oficina, me decían que ella no era mi tipo.

Demasiado eficiente, demasiado organizada, demasiado buena para Edward Cullen.

¡Mierda! A demás no me podía permitir otro amorío con mi secretaria. Luego de una noche en mi cama, regresaban a la oficina creyéndose las dueñas y señoras de Cullen S.A, tomándose atribuciones demasiadas altas para una simple secretaria.

¿Acaso no entendían que era solo una noche, bueno o dos? , y cuando las mandaba a volar, yo me convertía en el malo de la película y tardaba más de dos semanas en conseguir una nueva secretaria.

Solté un suspiro, mientras me encogía en mi sillón de cuero negro .Sin duda eso no iba a pasar con Bella, ella era joven, alegre, y por lo que recordaba, necesitaba el trabajo.

Levante la mirada mientras ella se desplazaba por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Regrese mi mirada, al plateado papel que resaltaba en el suelo. Sin duda Bella Swan, no tenía que lidiar con esto, y la _envidiaba_.

Mire sobre mi hombro hacia la oficina del señor Cullen. Su sola presencia, destellaba seguridad y éxito en el mundo.

Aquel traje gris que lucía tras su escritorio, lo asía parecer un modelo de pasarela, más que un empresario. A sus 24 años, había fundado y puesto en marcha Cullen S.A, y hoy tres años después, se encontraba entre una de las mejores empresas de todo Chicago.

Solté un suspiro mientras apagaba mi computadora. Sin duda era un hombre de éxito. Tenía dinero, su empres funcionaba de mil maravillas, y hasta con las mujeres le iba bastante bien.

¿Y quien en su sano juicio, no saldría con Edward Culle? Sin duda nadie… en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando con él había visto desfilar miles de mujeres hacia su oficina. Altas, bajas, rubias, morenas, coloradas en fin… hasta creo que unas cuantas famosas modelos han pasado por aquí.

Y no las culpaba, ese brillante cabello cobrizo, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, junto a aquel cuerpo de dios griego, conquistaría a cualquiera, hasta a mí, _si estuviéramos en otra vida._

Tome mi bolso para salir de la oficina, el menú de hoy no era muy alentador, pero seguro mejor que el de hace una semana.

Hoy me daría el gusto de entrar a un Mc Donald`s, y me comería un merecido Big Mac. Y hasta tal vez podría permitirme un helado, solo tal vez…

Una sonrisita se formo en mis labios, si Anne supiera de esto seguro ya me hubiera regañado.

Cuanto baje a la entrada del edificio, salude a Sam el chico de seguridad, con la mano. Antes de llegar a la entrada, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven señorita con un delantal negro, en sus manos llevaba un gran bandeja plateada cubierta, el aroma a comida invadió toda la entrada del edificio y mis delatador estomago rugió, haciendo que todos se voltearan así mi. La señorita de negro volteo su rostro hacia Sam.

—Disculpe, la oficina de Edward Cullen, por favor—Pregunto.

— ¡Ah! Usted es del restaurante ¿no? — Le contesto Sam

—Si traigo el almuerzo del señor Cullen. —

—Es el último piso, a delante. —

Mi estomago seguía quejándose, así que me apresure a salí a la calle.

Sin duda el señor Cullen no tenía problemas. Era exitoso, rico, y hasta excesivamente hermoso.

El no tenia que lidiar con cosas como el almuerzo y la renta, y por eso lo_ envidiaba._

* * *

**N/A: oh! De donde ha salido esto?**

**Bueno primero… perdón por no actualizar mis otras dos historias si no las has leído ¿Qué esperas para pasar ya? Jajaja**

**De nuevo perdón por no actualizar ha sido una semana horrible, hoy regreso a la universidad y tenia esto en la cabeza todo el fin de semana espero que les guste.**

**Besos y espero sus Reviewssi ¡siiii…. Por fa por fa!**


	2. El Jefe siempre tiene la razón

_Todo lo que conozcan es de la diosa de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**El Jefe siempre tiene la razón**

"_Un favor que se echa en cara, no es un favor; Es un chantaje"_

_*_

_*_

Asia más de quince minutos que estaba mirando el estúpido papel, que tenía en la mano. Se me estaba acabando el tiempo, y aun no se me ocurría nada para salvarme del compromiso del sábado. Solo sabía una cosa, "estaba obligado a asistir". Esto había dejado de ser un asusto de familia, para convertirse en negocio.

Escuche el compas de unos ruidosos zapatos de tacón que se acercaban por el pasillo. Levante mi cabeza lentamente para encontrarme ahí, debajo del umbral de la puerta mi _solución_.

-

-

-

-

Me apresure a recorrer el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina. El hecho de que el único Mc Donald`s de la zona, estuviera a siete cuadras de la empresa y que los nuevos zapatos negros, que había comprado en rebaja, me estuvieran matando los pies, me había hecho demorar más de lo común.

Abrí la gigante puerta de vidrio, donde resaltaba "Edward Cullen" en letras grandes y me pare en seco en el umbral.

Ese para de ojos verde, que habían quitado el aliento a muchas, me estaban mirando fijamente de una manera calculadora. Internamente solo podía rogar que estuviera de buen humor y que por todos lo cielo ¡que no se le ocurra dejarme sin trabajo!

Como si se tratara de una cámara lenta, se levanto del sillón para girara su escritorio y cruzarse de brazos. Esa mirada… ¡Mierda! La conocía muy bien.

Esa era la misma mirada desafiante, con cierto aire altanero que le dedicaba a su miles de clientes que pasaban por Cullen S.A , Era la misma mirada de negocios que lograba que cualquiera se rindiera a sus pies.

A pesar de las pocas semanas de trabajo que llevaba aquí , había tenido muchas posibilidades de ver al Señor Cullen en acción. Solo rogaba que no me despidiera.

-Se…señor… lo siento, se me paso el tiempo, y cuando….

-Bella- Pronuncio mi nombre suavemente enarcando una ceja.

-Quise regresar, pero estaba muy lejos. Y estos zapatos…

-Bella…

-Pero le juro.

-¡Ya Bella! Está bien-dijo tranquilo.

-Usted me… me va a despedir- le pregunte tímidamente.

-¿Despedirte? ¡No! Porque lo dices.

-Bueno es que usted nunca me espera, y además yo… me demore. Pero le juro que…

-¡Basta con eso! ¡Te puedes callar! … no te voy a despedir, pero… al contrario- dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla y dibujaba una picara sonrisa en su cara- Tengo un trabajo para ti, es más, es una especie de favor.

-¿Un favor?-pregunte temerosa, no sé porque pero esto no me gustaba nada.

-Emm…¡Sí! Considéralo algo así como horas extras en el trabajo.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

-¡Salir conmigo!-

Abrí los ojos como plato, mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho. ¿Acaso Edward Cullen, me estaba pidiendo un cita?¡Noooo, esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿Cómo?- dije apenas en un susurro.

-Bueno veras Bella, como ya sabes es el casamiento de mi hermana, y esa es la única posibilidad que tengo para convencer al señor Sánchez, que invierta en nuestra empresa.

-Pero señor, que tengo que ver yo con eso.

-Te equivocas- dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento- Siéntate por favor. Tienes mucho que ver.

-Lo siento señor, pero… es que aun tengo que arreglar los papeles que Seth , atender el teléfono, y no creo que deba estar aquí- No sé porque pero tenía los nervios de punta, y un extraño sentimiento de que algo estaba mal.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, al fin de cuentas yo soy el jefe y si te dijo que te quedes, tú te quedas- respondió arrugando el ceño.

Respondí con un bajito- Esta bien- y me senté en la orilla de la silla.

-Pero aun no entiendo, porque razón quiere salir conmigo señor.

-Bueno en realidad no deseo hacerlo-

Sentí una fuerte puntada en el pecho y vi como mi orgullo se desplomaba en mil pedazos, mientras Edward asía una mueca de disgusto. Yo más que nadie sabía que no encajaba dentro de los gustos del señor Cullen, pero escucharlo de sus labios dolía y… mucho.

-Como ya sabrás, El seño Sánchez estará en el casamiento, y el punto es que no puedo llegar solo, ¡necesito una pareja!

-Pero… estoy segura que una de sus "amiguitas" estará encantada de acompañarlo.- Dije entre dientes, mientras levantaba mi barbilla.

-SI… de seguro que de que a cualquiera de ella les gustaría acompañarme- una sínica sonrisa se formo en sus labios- Pero, lamentablemente no me sirven, ninguna.

Fruncí el seño antes de hablar- ¿Cómo? Pero si tiene más de cincuenta mujeres en su agenda, de segura ha de encajar.

-Bella, el señor Sánchez, llevaba como quince años felizmente casado, y Alice es mi hermana pequeña.

-Disculpe, pero no estoy entendiendo.

El suspiro cansando antes de hablar- Como crees que me vera Sánchez, cuando llegue de la manos de Tanya o Jessica, luciendo sus minúsculos vestidos.

-He… no se- comencé a titubear.

-Alice es cuatro años menor que yo, y es el día de su boda. Emmett, está casado desde hace siete años y tiene un hijo. Al lado de ellos, pareceré el soltero empedernido, que solo quiere divertirse.- Dijo exasperado- No puedo darle esa imagen a Sánchez.

-Sí pero…-Quería decirle que en realidad eso era Edward Cullen, pero el solo siguió hablando.

-Sánchez ha sido el inversionista más escurridizo que he tenido. Necesito impresionarlo. Necesito convencerlo de que Cullen S.A, es lo mejor que le pasara en la vida.

-¡Pero para que me necesita!- Grite exasperada.

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi pareja.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- me estaba empezando a poner histérica.

-Bella a caso no me escuchas- soltó enojado.

-Claro que si seño… pero yo ¿Por qué yo, y no otra?

Apoyo la cabeza sobre sus manos, y paso su mirada desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza-Porque necesito a una mujer sencilla pero refinada, con cierto aire hogareño, no tan osada como Tanya o Victoria, pero igual bella. En fin necesito alguien como tú, Bella.

Trague con fuerza y levante mi cabeza orgullosamente antes de hablar- Pues lo siento señor, pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta – dije mientras me levantarme, para dirigirme a la salida.

-¿Pero porque?- dijo furioso mientras también se ponía de pie.

-Señor Cullen, usted pretende que me rebaje, a salir con usted a una fiesta y… y fingir que soy su novia- respondí colérica. En todos mis años de trabajo, aunque no eran muchos, nunca me había pasado algo así-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Qué? te vas a negar a salir con Edward Cullen, ¡Dios! Que mujer se negaría.

-Pues señor, esta mujer, ¡se niega!

-Pero será un trabajo, te pagare extra, dime cuanto quieres y te lo daré- Dijo mientras sacaba su chequera y tomaba una lapicera.

-Señor guarde su dinero, porque no aceptare y es mi palabra final.- Y comencé a caminar asía la salida.

-¡Espera!-grito furioso. Lentamente gire sobre mis talones para encararlo.

-¿No aceptaras?- volvió a preguntar ¡Dios sí que era insistente!

-Es lo que acabo de decir señor, acaso no me escucha- respondí irónica con sus misma palabras. Vi como los orificios de su nariz se comenzaban a dilatar lentamente y parecía rechinar sus dientes.

-Sabes nunca nadie, me ha negado nada, mucho menos salir conmigo. Ni siquiera en la secundaria.

-Me imagino que habrá sido todo un galán en ese entonces, pero a todos nos llega el dia- Respondí mordaz mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Rechazan a todos, ¡a todos! Menos a mi… ¡Dios! ¡Cualquier mujer estaría gustosa de salir conmigo! ¿Por qué tu no?

-¡Por que yo no soy cualquiera!-respondí firme

-Bueno lo haremos por la malas entonces -dijo mientras se paraba y volvía a rodear el escritorio- Bella que pasaría si… accidentalmente se perdiera algo de la oficina… emm… no sé ,digamos algo como… mi billetera- Dijo mientras sacaba su billetera de cuero marrón y la tiraba sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno No se… supongo que llamaríamos a Sam, para que revisara todo.

-Todo y todos ¿ no?.- No sé porque pero no me estaba gustando el rumbo de esta conversación.

-Si, me imagino que revisaría a todo el persal pero…

- Muy bien, pero la única que tiene acceso a esta área eres tu Bella.

-En ese caso revisaría mis pertenencias, y resolveríamos que yo no soy ninguna ladrona. Soy incapaz de robarle señor Cullen.

-Si… Si… eso ya lo sé- dijo arrastrando las palabras-pero que pasa si mi Billetera accidentalmente llegara a tu bolso. Sam lo descubriría ahí y te convertirías en una ladrona.

-oh!- ahogue un grito con mi mano- Esta insinuando que aria eso, y ¡SOLO POR NEGARME A SALIR CON USTED!

-Tengo muchas fichas puesta en lo de Sánchez y hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para conseguirlo en esta empresa.

-Pero eso es ¡CHANTAJE!- Grite furiosa.

-Bueno llámalo como quieras, pero tu estarás conmigo en esa fiesta, o estarás tras las rejas, tu eliges Bella.

-Pero… pero… solo lo hace por despecho, porque no me corre directamente.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisita antes de hablar- Porque eres demasiado eficiente para despedirte. ¿Qué me dices aceptas o no?

¿Que podía responder a esta situación? tenía un pila de cuentas por pagar, y a demás estaba Anne… no le podía hacer esto. Ella no se merecía sufrir por mi maldito orgullo.

Suspire derrotada, levante mi barbilla y cuadre mis hombros-Acepto

-Sabia que lo arias – dijo mientras tomaba unos papeles que había que revisar.- La fiesta es este sábado te paso a buscar a las siete.

-Bien – susurre y gire sobre mis talones para ir a mi escritorio. Agarre el pomo de la puerta dispuesta salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero la aterciopelada voz de mi jefe volvió a detenerme.

-¡ah! Y… Bella.

-Sí señor -respondí sin girarme.

-Tienes que llevar vestido. Creo que el azul te quedaría bien.

Quise gritarle unas cuantas cosas en su bonita cara, escupir su traje de maraca y gritar por toda la empresa lo cerdo y ruin que es Edward Cullen. _Pero no podía_, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y Salí prácticamente corriendo al baño, tratando de alejarme de mi maldito Jefe.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola Gente!!!Gracias por su reviews y sus alertas. La verdad es que no sabía si publicar o no esto, pero ustedes son los que eligen. De nuevo gracias por aceptarlo

A las que leen mis otros fanfiction **"No Contarle a Mamá"** o **"Desliz de un Noche"** les digo que actualizare en la semana. Es que estoy teniendo problemas con unos diálogos.

Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo. Besos!!!


	3. Pequeño detalle que ocultas

**N/A**: _oh! Muchas gracias por su respuesta a este fanfiction…espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, vamos a ver cómo me va…_

**Summary:**_Edward es un despiadado empresario, quien obliga a su secretaria a hacerse pasar por su novia por una noche. Pero... será solo una noche._

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Pequeño detalle que ocultas.**

_Todo amor de mujer es, si verdadero y entrañable, amor de madre..._

_*****_

Sabía que había actuado muy mal con la pobre Bella. Esto era tan ruin y manipulador, incluso hasta para mí, pero en fin… Cullen S.A es lo que está en juego y estoy seguro que los resultados valdrán la pena.

El resto de la semana fue particularmente estresante.

Bella solo se limitaba a hablarme para pasarme llamadas o consultarme sobre algunos contratos. Me esquivaba la mirada, el tacto y las palabras. Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban me dedicaba una mirada de furia mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

Sabía que en estos momentos, para Bella era la peor persona que pisaba el planeta, pero… me encargaría de pagarle muy bien el favor. A demás no cualquiera tenía la posibilidad de salir con el Jefe.

¡Que más quería! muchas mujeres en su lugar me estarían agradeciendo de rodillas por llevarlas a tal evento. Pero Bella Sawn no era como el resto de las mujeres. Siempre tan… recatada, ordenada, nunca la había con algún amigo, ni con nadie del personal. Era joven, alegre y hasta algo linda, a pesar de eso… nunca nos habíamos cruzado en algún bar, restaurante o discoteca. Para ser una joven soltera parecía tener una vida muy amargada.

Insisto ¡¡¡ debería agradecerme que la allá invitara a salir!!!

Cerca de las seis de la tarde estacione me volvo frente al edificio de Bella. Pensé que me había equivocado de dirección, ella no podría vivir aquí ¿o no? Sin duda no era uno de los lugares más bonitos de Chicago, la fachada amarillenta del edificio indicaba llevaba muchos años sin mantenimiento.

Saque mi blackberry, para volverá consultar la dirección, pero… no esté ere el lugar.

Resignado baje del auto, y cerré la puerta con un portazo. Podría llamarla y decirle que la esperaba en el auto, pero… no era así como me había educa Esme , así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo subí al quinto piso de ese lugar.

Lo único que rogaba era que Bella hubiera elegido un lindo vestido para la boda, y uno de sus trajes ya que era demasiado tarde para conseguirle uno.

Me pare frente a su puerta 45 y toque. Una joven morena , de lentes fue la que me atendió la verdad es que no estaba nada mal.

-He… Buenas noche , aquí es donde vive Bella Swan- Tal vez se trataría de una compañera de piso con la que podría arreglar una cita para después.

-oh! Si!! usted debe ser Edward , mi nombre es Ángela- Se presento extendiendo su mano.

-Un placer –Le dije brindando mi sonrisa ladeada, la muchacha por unos instante se quedo como hipnotizada , y tardo segundo en reaccionar.

-Di… disculpe le gustaría pasar, Bella va tardar un poco- dijo sonrojándose, no la culpa siempre me pasaba eso con las muchas, bueno no con todas, Bella era la excepción.

M e adentre en la pequeña sala del departamento, y me senté en uno de los sillones frente a una mesa ratonera. Observe el lugar, aunque no era el mejor sitio del mundo se mantenía limpio y ordenado , tal cual como lo tendría Bella.

-y… dime desde hace cuanto vives con Bella- le pregunte a la joven que se sentó frente a mí

-¿Yo? oh! No!! yo no vivo con ella , soy solo su vecina le ayudo a cui… -iba a continuar pero el sonido de unos tacones la interrumpiera. Bella se presento en la sala impactante, luciendo vestido de cola azul, tenía un pequeño decorado con piedras plateadas en su escote y zapatos del mismo color.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que me diera un vuelco el estomago, si no el hecho de que ya no llevaba sus gruesas gafas sino que sus grandes ojos marrones se iluminaba con una sobra azul y su cabello caía en cascada sobre sus descubiertos hombros ,cubriendo esa piel lechosa que tanto se empeñaba en tapar por las mañas en la oficina.

No pude evitar chasquear mi lengua ante ese pensamiento.

-¡Señor Cullen! disculpe mi retraso, pero es que tenía que hacer…. unas cuantas cosas, antes de desocuparme esta noche.

-No hay problema, aun tenemos tiempo de llegar a la misa y… -una pequeña niña de pelo marrón, asomo su cabecita por el pasillo, luciendo un pijama rosa. Poso sus ojos azules sombre los míos mientras fruncía el ceño y luego se dirigió a Bella.

-¡Mami! -Susurro bajito, ¿Qué? ¿Mami? Bueno… tal vez solo sea la hija de esa chica… Ángela pensé para mis a dentro. Mientras me llevaba una mano a cabello.

-¿Que pasa cariño?- Bella se acerco a la niña tiernamente y la tomo en brazos, y la escena me dejaba sin aliento.

-¡No te vayas mami!- le dije a la niña bajito y escondió su cabecita en el cuello de Bella.

¿mami? ¿Bella? pero… pero si ella no tiene hijos. Nunca me lo había comentado y… y en su currículo no figuraba que ella era madre, si no ¡¡no la hubiera contratado!!

Sé que sonaba mal de mi parte, pero no me podía a arriesgar a tener alguna futura relación ¡¡con una madre!! Nunca había figurado dentro de mis planes acostarme con una linda mamá, bueno… tan poco estaba dentro de ellos acostarme con Bella, pero… esto… ocultarme esto a mi.

-Lo siento cariño pero debo salir, pero volveré temprano. –Le dijo mientras mecía a la niña a un suave ritmo con sus caderas sus caderas.

-¡Bella!- dije entre dientes- ¡Que… que es esto! ¡¡Pero si tú no tienes hijos!-Le grite.

Ambas cabezas se dirigieron a mí. Los ojitos azules de la niña expresaban dolor, mientras que los de Bella destilaban odio, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Tuve que tragar con fuerza antes de hablar- ¿A caso me ocultaste eso?

-Ángela por favor lleva a Anne a su cuarto.

-Pero no mami…-Se quejo la niña.

-Voy en seguida a arroparte.-Le dijo en un tono suave luego de besar su mejilla.

-Con permiso – Ángela se excuso y se alejo con la niña.

¿Anne? ¿Quién era? ¿por qué no sabía de su existencia? ¿Qué otras cosas me ocultaba Isabella? ¡Ahora salía que tenía un marido! Iba a tener que darme muchas explicaciones.

Cuando la figura de Ángela se perdió por el pasillo, se giro para enfrentarme.

-¡¡Que!! ¿Acaso no tienes corazón? como te atreves a decir eso en mi propia casa, eres un idiota, un cerdo. No… eres peor que eso , eres… eres…- Gritaba con odio mientras levantaba los brazos por el aire.

Era la primera vez, que veía a la tranquila y calmada Bella Swan dirigirse de esa forma. Y aunque no estuviéramos en la oficina , seguía siendo su jefe, a demás yo era el ofendido aquí no ella.

-¡¡Oye puedes dejar de gritarme!! Explicarme mejor de qué diablos se trata esto. SI… si tu dijiste que eras soltera cuando te contrate ¿ o acaso me mentiste?

-¡¡NO!! yo no miento, no soy como otros- dijo despectivamente. Bien era de esperar eso, me lo merecía.

-¿Y entonces ?dime de donde sacaste a esa niña , o que acaso la has secuestrado- No sé porque actuaba como si fuera su novia celoso al que se le ocultado algo muy impórtate, pero el hecho de que me ocultara algo como ¡Una hija! Me tenía muy desconcertado.

-Claro que no ¡¡ Pero qué cosas dices Edward!! No todos somos tan malvados y ruin como para jugar con las personas como Edward Cullen, y… y mucho menos cuando se trata de una niña- Bella 2-Moral de Edward 0. Por el piso.

-Bueno… entonces porque esa niña te dice mama- dije alterado.

- Porque soy la persona quien se encarga de criarla, de mantenerla y de darle amor todos los días, creo que esos son requisitos suficientes para que Anne me considere su madre. Y ya no preguntes más, porque no te diré nada. –Dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo negro.

-A demás no veo por qué deba de contarte esto . Tu eres mi jefe y sabes lo que tienes, ¡No tengo porque contarte mi vida privada! ¿Oh qué? Acaso inventaras otro chantaje para que te lo diga- Bella 3- Edward 0

Era la primera vez que la veía actuar de esa forma, su cara se había transformado en un tomate, por la furia y los gritos que estaba conteniendo, mientras empuñaba sus manos en puños. Era tal cual como lo describían en los documentales de "Animal Planet" , una verdadera leona a la hora de defender a sus crías.

Pero yo aun no me hacia la idea, aun que las tuvieras a ambas frente a mi ¡¡Bella no podía ser su madre!! No lo creía. Un que se parecían, ambas tenía una piel muy blanca, sus cabellos eran del mismo color chocolate, y hasta compartían esa naricita respingona. Me estaba comenzando una jaqueca, y mi garganta urgía por un trago.

-Bien, entonces no me digas nada mas.-Tuve que soltar un suspiro, para relajarme y volver a hablar –¿Estas lista para marcharnos?

-Voy a despedirme de Anne vuelvo en un minuto.-Dijo mientras se giraba.

-¡¡Apresúrate!!

-Me tomare el tiempo que me tenga que tomar –y con esas palabras se perdió por el pasillo

Aprovecho esos minutos para desplomar sobre el sillón y pensar .Coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza.

Hoy más que nunca necesitaba de ese trago ¿Por qué ella nunca me había mencionado a su hija? ¡¡Una hija Dios!! No es algo que puedas olvidar fácilmente. A demás ella era muy joven para ser madre. Bueno sé que hay muchachas, que se convierten en madres a muy temprana edad.

¿Pero Bella? Mi secretaria, siempre tan ordenada, aplicada y aburrida, no podía imaginármela como una de esas jovencitas embarazadas en la preparatoria. A demás la niña no debía tener más de cuatro años , y Bella solo hace unas semanas había cumplido 24, y por lo que creía saber seguía soltera y apenas hacía dos meses se había mudado de su pueblo, Forks.

Le daba vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, y llegaba a la misma conclusión, Bella no era una de esas madres solteras. Era simple, ella no encajaba con las jovencitas enamoradizas que hacen todo por amor. ¡Dios ella era Bella!

-Si vez que después del cuento no se duerme, por favor cántale la canción y lo hará en seguida y por nada del mundo le apagues su lamparita, aun le sigue teniendo miedo a la oscuridad…- Bella y Ángela volvieron aparecer en la sala mientras me ponía de pie y arreglaba mi traje.

-No te preocupes todo va estar bien, luego de la película se irá a la cama.-Le contesto su amiga.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Angi. Y Ya sabes, tendré el teléfono encendido toda la noche por cualquier cosa.

- Bella cálmate , no te preocupes por la niña, estaremos bien, tú solo encárgate de disfrutar tu noche.

-Lista – interrumpí su conversación. Ella me miro por el rabillo del ojo y volvió la cabeza a su amiga.

-Si lista señor- Dijo entre dientes.

Bajamos del edificio en una especie de silencio incomodo para mi, mientras que para Bella era una clara señal de desafío. Nos acercamos al Volvo y como todo buen caballero le abrí la puerta, mientras ella me giraba el rostro. Se suponíamos que seriamos la pareja perfecta esta noche, no dos completos desconocidos, así que me tocaba arreglar la situación.

-¡Ya Bella! ¡Por Dios! Se supone que debes actuar como mi pareja durante las ceremonia, y… si sigues con ese trato, te aseguro querida no , nos creara nadie.

Ella giro su cara lentamente para encararme- ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir! Oh!! No puedo creer , que hasta por un momento llegue a pensar que me pedirías perdón, por tu modo tan ruin de aparentar ser un ser humano, por lastimar mis sentimientos y los de Anne, pero no…. Claro, me había olvidado que se trataba de Edward Cullen ¡Eres tan bajo, que ni siquiera puedes diferenciar cuando te equivocas!- Grito furiosa a todo pulmón. Bueno llano estábamos en su casa así que podía darse ese lujo.

-Pero de que hablas, eres tú la que ocultas cosas , no yo.

-Yo no te oculto cosas , se trata simplemente de mi familia, y creo señor que eso no le incumbe.

-Bien… bien… creo que tienes razón , creo… creo que me pase un poco con la niñita-

-¡¡Anne!!- me corrigió.

-Bueno Anne, pero creo que fue la impresión de verte… de verte como su mama- susurre mientras se formaba un nodo en la garganta.

-¿Acaso tiene algún problema con que sea madre señor?- pregunto entre dientes mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No… creo que no. Vamos ya Bella, dejemos las cosas por la paz, a demás si seguimos aquí llegaremos tarde y Sánchez se nos escapara.

-Sí señor.

-

-

-

-

Me sentía furiosa, lastimada y hasta en algún punto humillada. No podía creer que el dios griego, de impecable traje negro que viajaba a mi lado se comportara de esa manera.

No era la primera vez que lo había visto ser tan… tan… malvado. En el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él lo había visto destrozar a los empleados por sus errores y falta de eficiencia, incluso hasta había rechazado a un centenar de muchachas sin tener en cuenta el mínimo de tacto siquiera, pero Anne, mi niña no se merecía esto.

Pero no era eso lo que me tenia mal en estos momentos, sino el hecho de que por esta noche me convertiría en la perfecta novia Edward Cullen, y no solo debía actuar ante el bendito empresario, sino que también debía mentirle a su familia. Y eso de mentir no era algo que se mediera muy bien.

El Auto se freno de tras de una fila de autos que desfilaba hasta la iglesia, mientras el corazón me comenzaba a latir desenfrenado. Cuando llegamos frente a la puerta de una hermosa iglesia decorada con rosas blancas y rojas un arsenal de fotógrafos nos acorralo, mientras disparaban con su flash y con esa lluvia de luces se iba la poca cordura que me quedaba.

No sé en qué momento comencé a hiperventilar, así que me agarre fuertemente a la mano de Edward, mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-Tranquila Bella , todo va salir bien- Me dijo mientras sonreía .-Estas lista- Pregunto.

-Creo… creo que no señor.

* * *

**N/A:** ho! Pobre Bella, no sabe en lo que se ah metido jajaja ni o sabrá hasta el próximo capítulo. Y vieron quien es el ofendido aquí jajaja… Espero que les allá gustado.

Perdón por no actualizar seguido, es que las clases en la universidad recién comienzan y me tengo que poner las pilas con muchas cosas. No es nada fácil cursar tercer año de "Comunicación Social" y mucho menos cuando quedas libre en todas las materias… así que ya ven tengo que esforzarme el doble. Ajajajaa

Espero sus reviews….¡¡Gracias!!

¡¡¡Besotes y buen fin de semana!!


	4. Clases de Actuación

**Summary: **_Edward es un despiadado empresario, quien obliga a su secretaria a hacerse pasar por su novia por una noche. Pero... será solo una noche._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Clases de Actuación**

"_¿Qué es en el fondo actuar, sino mentir? ¿Y qué es actuar bien, sino mentir convenciendo?_

_*_

¡Mierda! ¿A dónde me había metido? Bella esta más pálida de lo normal, sus manos temblaban mientras me agarraba fuertemente del brazo. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido pero… ¿Qué?

¿Por qué no pensé esto antes de traerla aquí, a la boca del lobo?

Debí suponer que para la dulce Bella seria imposible mentir ante tanta gente.

-¡Bella… Bella! Te encuentras bien- dije mientras la zarandeaba suavemente.

-Señ…Edward, no, no puedo hacer esto, lo siento pero no puedo. ¡Da la vuelta!- Me ordeno ¿Qué? justo ahora se tenia que arrepentir.

-¡Bella… tranquila , todo va a salir bien, ya veras. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es entrar ahí saludar y sonreír.

-¡Por Dios Edward, no puedo hacer eso, ir ahí y actuar como si nada! ¡Si ni siquiera se mentir!- grito histérica.

-Todo el mundo sabe mentir. Vamos no te pongas difícil.

-Todo el mundo, menos yo. Nunca se me ha dado bien mentir, en serio Edward.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ya... La niña buena-dije bajito.

- ¡En serio! Siempre he sido pésima para engañar. Por alguna razón terminan descubriéndome.

-Bueno, en ese entonces el que mentiré esta noche seré yo, tu solo… debes asentir y sonreír.

-¡Quieres que me pare ahí como un maniquí!- dijo furiosa.

-Bueno algo así creo…- dije mientras me llevaba una mano a mi cabeza. Tenia que arreglar este asunto antes de que comenzara la boda, o antes de que Sánchez la viera.

-Si me necesitas para eso, hubieras llamado a una de tus modelitos, ellas viven de posar. De seguro no les será difícil hacerlo.

-¡Dios! Vamos Bella, sabes bien que ninguna de ellas encajaría aquí , y mucho menos si la tengo que presentar ante Sánchez.

-Y… yo ¿encajaría?-pregunto desafiante mientras arqueaba una ceja.

¿Encajaría? Pues seguro que si. Por algo la había elegido. Bella tranquilamente podría ser una de esas esposas modelos que figuran en los anuncios de cocina. Eficaz y segura en el trabajo, dulce y atenta en la casa. Capaz de transformarse en una amante inasible por las noches y hornear galletitas por las mañanas…sabia de economía, política… sin duda esa era Bella.

-Claro que encajarías, sino, no te hubiera traído-

-Bueno, pues espero que no se halla equivocado esta vez señor Cullen- Respondió mordaz mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Si algo sale mal esta noche, quiero que sepa que toda la responsabilidad será tuya.

No te preocupes- respondí cansado- Solo yo se en lo que me he metido. Y… por cierto, no tendrás que mentir, pero si actuar.

-¡¿Actuar?!- pregunto horrorizada.

-Si, recuerda que aun que no habrás tu linda boquita, tienes que fingir que eres mi novia cariño.- Le dije burlón mientras salía de auto.

-

-

-

-

¡¡Hay Bella!! ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta?, me pregunte internamente mientras veía salir a Edward.

Estar callada era una cosa, pero… pero actuar como la cariñosa novia de Edward era otra completamente difícil.

No lo decía por que el señor Cullen no fuera alguien atractivo, sino al contrario.

¿Quién en su sano juicio no le gustaría estar con Edward? Sentir esos fuertes brazos, perder la mirada en ese firme torso y derretirse con su sonrisa.

Pero no… ¡Concéntrate Bella! Se supone que hay que fingir, no babear por el desgraciado de tu jefe ¡Recuerda lo que te hizo!

Edward, lentamente rodeo el auto y se dirigió a abrir mi puerta. Agradecí al cielo, el que no hubiera perdido lo que restaba de sus modales.

Abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano.

Mientras me incorporaba, dedico una nueva mirada, que me puso la piel de gallina… ¡Conocía esa mirada! Era la misma mirada lasciva que ponía cada vez que veía a Tanya en sus diminutas minifaldas, o cuando Victoria asía sus vistas con sus provocativos escotes. Pero nunca había sido yo, quien despertara esa mirada.

-No me equivoque- dijo bajito.

-mmm… ¿en que señor?-

-De que el azul te sentaría bien- dijo con una sonrisita mientras sentía como se aceleraba mi pulso y un fuerte calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

-¿Lista para la función?- pregunto mientras me ofreció su brazo para dirigirnos a la iglesia.

-Si le digo que no puedo volver a mi casa- pregunte ingenuamente.

-Jajajaja… claro que no Bella, y recuerda esta noche soy Edward tu novio, no el diablo de tu jefe.

- Esta bien –dije alargando las palabras- pero lo de diablo lo has dicho tu, no yo.

-No te preocupes cariño esta noche tienes permitido todo… con tu jefe.- mientras caminábamos sentí una ráfaga de color que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. ¿A qué se refería Edward con todo?-Tonta Bella - me reprendí, solo es tu jefe que finge quererte.

Pero tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, ver su linda sonrisa ladeada, y escucharlo decir cariño en ese aterciopelado tono, estaba causando serios estragos en mi cabeza.

¡¡Solo es actuación, solo es actuación!!- si recordaba esas palabras durante toda la velada, saldría sana y salva de nuevo trabajo.

Por lo menos hasta ahora algo había salido bien en este lió. Se había fijado en mi vestido y eso ya era punto extra para orgullo. Aun que echaría de menos mis ahorros.

-¡Edward, acaso tienes nueva novia!

-¿Quién lo acompaña esta noche?

-¿Y… Tanya Denali vendrá esta noche?

-¿Termino su relación con la señorita Tanya ?

-Tiene algo que ver está señorita en su ruptura?

¿¿Qué?? ¡Dios! De donde habían salido tantos periodistas. Me aferre fuertemente al brazo de Edward mientras el se dedica a darles su mejor sonrisa a las cámaras. A caso no se daba cuenta de que no estaba acostumbrado a todo esto.

-Ya puedes relajarte… y sonreír ante las cámaras.- susurro bajito cuando se inclino para pasar su brazo por mi cintura. No se como, pero creo que logre sonreír ante todos esos flash.

-¿Edward dejaste a Tanya Denali , por tu acompañante?- volvió a insistir uno de los periodista, uno moreno y bajito.

¡Dios! Como se notaba que no conocían a mi jefecito. El nunca dejaría a su amada modelito por mí. Yo era todo lo opuesto a Tanya, ella era rubia, yo morena, ella media casi dos metros, mientras que o apenas llegaba al metro, sesenta. Ella vestía minifaldas y camisas ajustadas de prestigiosas marcas, mientras que yo… solo me conformaba con mis trajes de segunda mano.

Si… nosotras no teníamos nada en común, aun así me preguntaba por que no la hubiera traído a ella en mi lugar.

-¿Tienes nuevo romance? ¡Contesta por favor!- oh si que eran insistentes.

-Chicos… chicos- dijo con vos tranquila- no diré nada hoy, es la boda de mi hermana y ella y Jasper son los protagonistas esta noche.

-Bueno, al menos dinos como se llama la señorita- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué necesitaba mi nombre?

-Cariño- susurro bajito- diles tu nombre para que podamos avanzar- Genial como es que yo termino metida en estos líos.

- He… Bella…. Bella Swan- y con eso escapamos de la manada de reporteros.

-Vez eso no estuvo tan difícil. Solo mantén esa sonrisita toda la noche y toda ira bien.

-Como usted diga jefe- bruñí.

Y Del brazo de Edward entre a la iglesia. Se veía muy sencilla desde a fuera , pero adentro, se habían encargado de acondicionarla muy bien para la ocasión.

Una larga alfombra marcaba el camino asía el altar y Flores rojas y blancas adornaba los bancos de la iglesia.

-Ven nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Edward mientras me jalaba a los bancos del fondo.

-Pero… si es la boda de tu hermana ¿No se supone que debes estar a delante, con la familia?

-Se supone, pero… no he estado muy cercano a mi familia últimamente.

- Mmmm… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada que usted deba saber señorita Swan- ufff… me estaba comenzando a molestar estos cambios de roles.

- Como usted diga.- y nos sentamos en los bancas del fondo. La verdad, era que agradecía que nos quedáramos a tras. La iglesia se encontraba abarrotada de gente, que no conocía y todos muy bien vestidos... y me hacia sentir algo incomoda.

-Crees que tarde mucho en comenzar la ceremonia.

-Conociendo a mi hermanita, de seguro si. Se esta haciendo desear. No entiende que el pobre Jasper se esta muriendo de los nervios.- dijo burlita.

-¿Jasper es el novio, no?-

-Si es aquel rubiecito que esta en el altar apunto de desmayarse.

-Edward en serio, insisto, tu deberías estar ahí… a delante, con tu familia y el novio.

-Bella, créeme… mi lugar esta aquí, no con mi familia.

-Pero tu…

-¡Edward!- no pude seguir hablando por que una mujer de pelo color mil y de un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda se nos acerco- ¡Hijo! ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí?

Edward hizo una mueca antes de pararse- ¡Mamá, pues vengo a la boda de mi hermana!- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- dijo y le dio un tierno abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí al fondo? ¿A caso no pensabas saludar a tu madre? ¿Desde hace media hora, Alice no deja de llamar para preguntar por ti? ¿En que estabas pensando?- Creo que era la primera vez que veía a alguien gritarle al señor Edward Cullen. De seguro me llevaría bien con su madre.

-Mamá… sabes que estoy mejor aquí- respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¡Nada de eso señor! Todos están preguntado por ti. Y estoy segura de que Alice no tardara en llegar cuando te muevas.

- Pero mamá….

-Pero nada- Lo tomo de la mano, y lo intento arrastrar.

-¡Espera mamá , Bella esta conmigo-

- Bella ¿Quién?- dijo su mamá sorprendida.

-Mamá, te presento a Bella Swan mi…mi secretaria- La madre de Edward me dedico una inquisitiva mirada y luego sonrió.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, no sabia que venias con Edward- dijo mientras me extendía su mano- Mucho gusto, soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward. Debes disculpar mis modales pero veras… es el casamiento de mi hija y… ando algo alterada.

-No se preocupe la entiendo-

-Bueno pero que hacemos todos aquí vamos, que Alice esta apunto de llegar.

-Mamá…- se quejo mi jefe- nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

- Nada de eso, ustedes dos vienen conmigo.- Y con esas palabras nos obligo a atravesar, la iglesia y ubicarnos en la primera fila ¡Y adiós a mi buena suerte!

-¡Edward! ¿Eres tu?- le dijo un hombre alto y musculoso de pelo negro- Unos minutos más y pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte a tu oficina.

-Pero que tonterias dices Emmett.

-Pues la verdad hermanito, hace siglos que no te vemos, ya ni siquiera visitas a mamá. Y hasta faltaste al cumpleaños de tu sobrino ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-Emmett, pero si estuve con ustedes en acción de gracias. Y no pude ir al cumpleaños de Peter , por que estaba en Los Ángeles, pero aun así le mande su regalo.

-Acción de gracias fue hace cinco meses Edward y ni siquiera te quedaste a cenar. Y sabes que Peter quería a su tío favorito, no una pista gigante De "Hotwheels".

-Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo del cual ocuparme- bramo furioso Edward, al parecer hasta el momento nadie se había percatado de mi presencia. Si seguía así tal vez podría superar esta noche.

- ¡Esa es una excusa Edward! , siempre hay tiempo para la familia. Se ve que tú lo has olvidado.

-No es eso, solo que no es fácil dirigir una empresa solo.

-¡Ustedes dos podrían bajar la voz!- exclamo una impactante rubia que vestía un corto vestido rojo- Están causando un espectáculo.

-¡Hola a ti también Rosaline!

- ¡Valla… pero si se trata de mi perdido cuñadito! ¿Qué te trae por aquí Edward?

-Argg… tu también vas empezar con eso Rose.

-Se ve que ya te han regañado, pero igual te lo voy a decir ¡Eras un malagradecido, al no acordarte de tu familia!

-Rose… no entiendes que tengo muchas cosas para hacer.

-Si… me imagino, salir de fiesta en fiesta, cenar con alguna de tus amiguitas, ir a buscarlas a alguna pasarela, los bares, y alguna vacaciones a fugaces… y dime quien es la afortunada que te acompañara hoy.-

-Si Edward… ya quiero ver a la modelito que elegiste.- ¡Mierda! Acaso estaban hablando de mi.¡ Que equivocados estaban!

-Nada de eso, les presento a Bella Swan, mi secretaria.- y hizo un ademán con la mano , para que avanzara.

-Hola, mucho gusto- dije bajito. Ambos me dedicaron una mirada igual a la de Esme antes de hablar.

-Hola Bella, soy Emmett, el hermano mayor de Eddy- dijo el músculo- Y esta preciosura es mi esposa, Rosaline Cullen.

-Hola Bella- me saludo la rubia y se dirigió a Edward- Se ve que cambiaste tus gustos, ya era hora. Los dejo, voy a ver a Jasper antes de sufra un colapso nervioso- y se acerco al novio que estaba en el altar.

- Dime Bella- dijo Emmett- como lograste sacar a Edward de su escritorio.

-Bueno en realidad fue el, en que insistió en venir- Me pregunte que diría su familia si supiera el verdadero motivo de su presencia.

-Emmett, dime acaso no ha visto a Sánchez y su esposa entre los invitados.

- ¡A Rafael! No… por que lo dices- Por que quiere cerrar su negocio y largarse de aquí agregue en mi mente.

-No por nada. Tal vez lo vea en la fiesta.

-Bella, tu lo haz visto- me pregunto

-¡Ah! Yo…veras, yo no lo conozco Edward.

-Pero si tú arreglaste mi cita, como no lo conoces.

-Hablar con el por teléfono, no significa que realmente lo conozca, señor.

-Shh… sabes que no puedes llamarme así.

-Pero si tu ya me haz presentado como tu secretaria, que tiene de malo.-pregunte exasperada.

-Cariño, no se si entiendes, pero ellos…ya asumen que eres mi novia.

-Que… pero, pero si tu yo… no hemos dicho nada.

-No hace falta , el hecho de que estés aquí de mi brazo lo dice todo.- respondió seguro. ¡Genial en que líos te metes Bella!

La marcha nupcial, comenzó a sonar en la iglesia, y todos los presentes se levantaron de su asiento para mirar así la puerta.

En el umbral, estaba una hermosa jovencita vistiendo un largo y pomposo vestido blanco al estilo Disney, su corset esta lleno de piedras blancas que brillaban, y una abultada falda con tul llegaba hasta suelo. Sin duda había llegado la novia.

Ella avanzo, de la mano, de quien supuse era el padre de Edward al ritmo de la marcha por todo el pasillo. ¡Ájala algún día pudiera casarme así! Roge en mi mente.

-Se ve hermosa-susurre.

-Así es Alice , nuca deja nada a medias.- me dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando la novia llego hasta nuestro asiento le dedico una calida sonrisa a sus hermanos, y creo que articulo un gracias cuando miro a Edward.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, pero no por eso menos emotiva. Los votos fueron los de toda boda, pero al momento de hablar Alice derramo un para de lagrimas mientras miraba a su futuro esposo.

Cuando el fue el momento de Jasper beso calidamente su mano, antes de decirle cuanto la amaba. Lo que provoco que un par de mujeres soltáramos sin querer un suspiro.

-Y ahora…- dijo el cura- los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- La pareja se beso tiernamente mientras miles de pétalos caían sobre ellos .

Todos los presentes estallamos en un aplausos, y hasta tuve que contener las lagrimas , que amenazaban con salir por la emoción.

- Te encuentras bien cariño- me dijo Edward.

-¿Qué?- trague el nudo de mi garganta – por que lo dices.

Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo extendió- Se ve que te emoción la bodas- dijo burlón.

Bruscamente le abarate el pañuelo y le gire la cara- Vamos no te enojes, hasta yo me emocione , con lo cursi de Jasper.

-Tu nuca entenderás lo que es estar enamorado Edward.

-Acaso tú ya lo haz estado. Te haz enamorado del padre de Anne- pregunto entre dientes. A que venia todo esto , por que tenia que preguntar eso justo aquí.

-¡No! Yo… yo nunca me he enamorado.

-Pero aun así, tuviste una hija sin estar enamorada, no me imaginaba eso de ti Bella.

-Bueno ahí muchas cosas, de mi que no sabes de mi. Pero creo que este no es el lugar para discutirlas.

-Creo que tienes razón. Iré a saludar a mi hermana.- y me dejo sola mientras saludaba a los novios.

-¡Bella!¡Bella!- la novia, Alice… se hacia paso entre los invitados y su vestido para llegar a mi ¿Cómo era que sabia mi nombre?- ¡Oh! Bella… tengo que agradecerte- dijo entusiasmada.

-Alice , creo que soy yo , la que tiene que agradecerte la invitación y felicitarte- le respondí confundida.

-Nada de eso, yo tengo que agradecerte el que hallas traído a Edward. Se que si no fuera por ti , no hubiera llegado. De seguro hubiera encontrado un gran regalo en casa en lugar de bailar el vals con el- Y con eso me abrazo.

-Pero Alice, yo no hecho nada en serio.

-Nada de eso , se que tu tienes que ver en esto- Respondió segura- Luego de mi luna de miel, tu y yo tenemos que juntarnos a hablar.

-Si… lo que tu quieras.

-¡Alice!- grito el novio- ¡Cariño! Debemos irnos a la fiesta.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, quiero que este a mi lado en la mesa, te aseguro que nos divertiremos en grande ¡Gracias de nuevo Bella!- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a limosina con su marido.

Me dirigí a un costado de la iglesia, mientras esperaba que Edward y su familia, saludaran a los invitados.

Esto había resultado más difícil, y extraño de lo que esperaba.

La verdad, aunque Ángela había hecho un buen trabajo al arreglarme , aun me sentía muy fuera de lugar entre la familia Edward , todos ellos destilaba belleza y seguridad , mientras que yo todo lo contrario, seguía parecieron la muchacha de la limpieza junto a ellos.

-¡Ángela!- dije mientras buscaba mi teléfono, podría aprovechar este momento para preguntar por Anne. Confía mucho en Ángela, pero mi hija me había dado muchos problemas para salir esta noche. Tantos que hasta considere en cancelar la invitación de Edward.

Pero luego de pensarlo un momento , caí en que no era no invitación y que estaba obligada a asistir o sino , mi hija se quedaría sin su madre, por estar tras la rejas.

Marque el número de Angi, y espere- ¡Ángela! Disculpa que te llame, pero quería saber si estaba todo bien en casa.

-Bella, oh gracias dios que llamas.

-¿Pasa algo? Anne esta bien- pregunte preocupada. Sabía que no era buena idea salir.

-No… Bella no creo.

-De que habla Angi, que pasa- sentía como mi pulso se aceleraba un dolor en mi pecho comenzaba a acrecentarse.

-Nada de que asustarse, es solo Anne, esta algo difícil.

-Que le pasa, aun esta despierta.

-De eso se trata. Se durmió al poco tiempo que te fuiste, pero después de una hora se despertó y no he podido tranquilizarla- Dijo angustiada Ángela.

-Angi , por favor, dime una cosa. Prendiste su lamparita cuando se durmió.

-Que , no vi ninguna lámpara en su habitación.

-¡Dios! Ella le tiene miedo a la oscuridad , esta ahí, ponla al teléfono por favor.

-Ma… mami- una entrecortada voz finita se puso al teléfono.

-Hola cielo, que pasa- pregunte mientras sentía que se me contraía el corazón, una buena madre no estaba en la calle , cuando si hija tenia pesadillas, una buena madre no deja a su hija por su cita.

-Mami… estaba oscuro, y… si esta oscuro…- me dijo gimoteando

-Lo se Anne, se que no puedes dormir sin tu lamparita pero Ángela no sabia.

-Ven mami , no me dejes sola…- que se suponía que debía hacer era mi hija o mi trabajo.

-Amor, sabes que no puedo ir ahora, pero más tarde te prometo que voy. Sabes que no te pasara nada y que te quiero mucho corazón.

-Se puede saber a quien le hablas tan cariñosamente- Edward apareció por de tras y me giro bruscamente por los hombros- A caso tu noviecito no puede estar una noche sin ti.

* * *

**N/A:** Perdón… Perdón…se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero mi compu se murió y con ella tres capítulos de este fanfic. ¡¡perdón!! Pero volver a escribirlo fue difícil.

Primero quiero _agradecer sus reviews_, veo que muchos no esperaban a Anne. Lo que es raro, ya que el factor sorpresa no se me da jajaja.

¿Anne es su hija? Muchas se preguntan…solo diré que emm… si y no… ya lo sabrán (si soy malvada)

Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo. Me tengo que ir a estudiar!!!

Pero antes de irme le dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo:

"**No te robes a mi mamá**"-----haaa… ya saben quien aparece.

Besos y espero su reviews!!!


	5. No te robes a mi mamá I

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que conocen es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**No te robes a mamá**** –I**

"_No existe la madre perfecta, pero hay un millón de maneras de ser una buena madre."_

_*_

_-Se puede saber a quien le hablas tan cariñosamente- Edward apareció por de tras y me giro bruscamente por los hombros- A caso tu noviecito no puede estar una noche sin ti.__- Bramo furioso_.

Tuvo que tragarme todos los gritos e insultos, y contener mis ganas de impactar mi mano contra su mejilla. Pero quien se creía que era para interrumpir mi llamado, y si era algún novio, como el decía… que más le daba a Edward Cullen.

-¡¡Pero que diablos dices Edward!!- le dije cuando baje mi celular.

-Digo que podrías ser un poco más cuidadosa… con pretendiente, se supone que aquí tu novio, soy yo.- bramo furioso.

-¿Se supone?¿Si es una actuación? Tu lo dijiste ¿Que es lo que tanto te molesta?

-Me molesta…¡Dios! todo me molesta, no te das cuenta que cualquiera podría escucharte y luego, es mi imagen la que sale en los diarios, junto a los títulares de infidelidad, no la tuya Bella.

-Arrgg… eres insoportable, por lo único que te preocupas es por ti, mismo. – Le dije y me di la vuelta ,No iba a dejar a mi desconsolada niña en la línea, por discutir con un bueno para nada.

-¿A donde crees que vas? Te estoy hablando- volvió a le conteste y seguí caminado

-Cielo ¿ sigues ahí?- pregunte preocupada

-Ma…¿ dónde estas?- dijo entre gemidos.

-Anne estoy yendo a casa, métete a la cama, y hazle caso a Ángela no te preocupes en seguida voy.

-¿Seguro? –Me pregunto titubeante- Claro que si cariño estoy parando un taxi, en seguida llego, besos cariño. Y disculpa por dejarte sola…- te quiero mami- y con eso corte la llamada, sabia que había sido una mala idea todo esto.

-¿Bella a donde creer que vas?- dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo.

-Acaso no es obvio, me dirijo a mi casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿A caso tu novio no te deja estar, hasta tarde en la calle?

-¿Cuándo dejaras de decir estupideces? ¡Para que lo sepas, acabo de hablar con mi hija, no con ningún pretendiente, como tu supones! Y es por eso, por mi hija que me voy.

-Que… que dices…- Logre soltarme de su agarre y seguí caminando.

Al parecer la mayoría de los invitados , ya se habían marchado a la fiesta , ya que no se veía mucha gente sobre la acera. Vi como un taxi se acercaba y extendí mi brazo.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí. Ni siquiera hemos visto a Sánchez aun- un furioso Edward se puso frente a mi y bajo mi brazo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y destilaban odio.

- Edward…- dije con voz cansada- en serio no quiero discutir, y menos aquí, pero entiende tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir antes de seguir a un amigo tuyo, y pretender ser tu feliz novia.

Mi obligación tiene nombre y apellido y llama Anne Swan y en este momento me necesita. ¡¡Quieras o no , me voy a casa!!

-¡Espera!- dijo y trago saliva- en... en… serio ella esta mal.-

-Si algo…así. Ella no esta acostumbrada a quedarse sola. Y mucho menos de noche.

- ¿Pero… porque no la dejas con su padre?

¡Dios! Por que tenia que salir con esto justo ahora, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y este no era momento para estarle contando mi vida a Edward- Bueno… creo que si no quieres no me tienes que contar- dijo y bajo la cabeza.

-Anne, ella…ella no tiene padre.-Dije con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, mientras sentía llamas en mi garganta.

-Pero como si se supone que….- levante mi mano para que dejara de hablar

-Mi niña no tiene padre, solo me tiene a mi-Dije insegura, siempre se me hacia difícil hablar de esto se me secaba la garganta y esa vieja herida en el corazón volvía a abrirse- Y en este momento me necesita, lo siento Edward pero no puedo continuar con esto, si quieres despídeme o haz lo que quieras, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer

-¡Mierda! Esta bien, vamos, no dejare que te vuelvas sola.- dijo mientras me arrastraba al lugar donde había dejado al Volvo.

-Qué ¡¡No!! No es necesario que me lleves, además es la fiesta de tu hermana tu, tienes que estar ahí.

-Créeme, por lo único que tengo que estar ahí es por Sánchez y mi negocio, y…sin ti cariño, eso no funciona.

-Edward, aun no entiendo. Por que necesitas una pareja para cerrar ese negocio, es mas… para que necesitas a Sánchez dentro de Cullen S.A. La empresa es una de las mejores de Chicago, un inversionista menos o uno mas no hacen diferencia.

-Tal vez no para las encuestas, pero si para mi.

-Pero porque- dije exasperada- eres un hombre poderoso, tienes una gran empresa y gran fortuna que mas necesitas.

-Por ahora solo necesito la firma de Sánchez dentro de mi empresa.- y con esas palabras quito la alarma al auto y me abrió la puerta.

El se sentó tras el volante y encendió el auto,.Tomamos el camino así mi casa en un incomodo silencio. Por un lado , agradecía que fuera tan considerado en llevarme, pero por otro… Alice era su hermana, no podía dejarla así, plantada ¡¡El día de su boda!!

-Ed.. Edward, Alice estaba muy emocionada con tu presencia, al parecer no eres muy cercano a la familia.

-No… no he podido estar en contacto .

-Y… bueno por eso creo que deberías regresar y asistir a la fiesta.

-Ya he ido a la ceremonia, y no tengo muchos ánimos de fiestas, es mas hasta me duele la cabeza.

-Esta bien- dije bajito, y gire mi cabeza asía la ventanilla, aun me preguntaba por que Edward insistía en separarse de su familia. A leguas se notaba que ellos lo querían y extrañaban mucho.

No podía entender como este joven empresario, prefería los negocias y su sillón , a pasar un buen momento con su familia.

A pocas cuadras de mi departamento, el blackberry de Edward comenzó a sonar. Sin despegar los ojos de la calle contesto.

-Diga… No no voy a poder ir Emmett…discúlpame con Alice y Jasper por favor. No… no se trata de eso.¡Emmett!- volvió a decir con voz cansada- Bella ha tenido un problema. Noo.. es en serio ¡¡ no me la estoy llevando a mi departamento!! se trata de un familiar de ella ,que esta mal. No… ya me ocupo yo, y discúlpame con los novios.

-Era Emmett- dijo serio, mientras sentía como la sangre se juntaba en mis mejillas, caso Emmett había insinuado otra cosa.

-Si… me he dado cuenta… por que no le dijiste que era mi hija la que estaba mal.

-Creo que mi familia no necesita, saber de Anne.

-Por que ,lo dices.

-Mmmm… por nada que debas saber cariño- estaciono el coche frente a mi edificio

-Bien, como quieras- abrir la puerta con brusquedad, lo menos que quería era seguir discutiendo con mi jefe. Tenia una niña de cuatro años asustada , que me esperaba en el departamento.

-¡Espera ¡-dijo y me tomo de la mano , ya me estaba cansando este jueguito de retenerme.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora-

-Toma- dijo y saco un papel de su bolsillo y me lo extendió.

Mire extrañada el trozo de papel si entender de que se trataba- Pero… que se supone haga con esto.

-Es tu pago por… las horas extra. Pero como ni siquiera nos acercamos a Sánchez tuve que bajarte el monto.-Mire tímidamente el papel. El… después de todo lo que me hizo pasar pretendía pagarme y seguirme humillando.

Aparte bruscamente su mano y Salí del auto.

-¡Oye! Y… ahora que diablos pasa, por que te pones así- Grito desde el auto, hice caso omiso a sus gritos y seguí caminando.-¡Espera no me dejes hablando solo!- grito furioso, pero este juego lo podíamos jugar dos. El ya había colmado la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-¡¡Pero quien te crees que eres!! Haber si te queda bien claro esto Edward Cullen, ¡¡ por la única razón que acepte salir contigo, fue por que me chantajeaste, me pusiste entre la espada y la pared!!

Si fuera por eso, te hubiera golpeado y salido de tu despacho cuando tu retorcida propuesta. Pero no… tengo alguien que mantener y ese alguien no se merece nada de esto.

Y… ahora tu gran señor con todas las letras… pretendes…pretendes pagarme, como si se tratara de una cualquiera, de un burda dama de compañía, pues te equivocas. Te puedes quedar con tu sucio dinero, por que no lo necesito.

-

-

-

-

¡Mierda! La había vuelto a cagar con Bella.

Pero como iba a suponer, que ella no quería mi dinero. Después de todo ¿ no era eso lo que querían las mujeres de mi? un cita , una cena, regalos joyas y mi fortuna. Pero no… aun no aprendía que ella diferentes a las demás.

Se había marchado hecha un furia asía su departamento, todo fue tan rápido e impáctate al escucharla así, que no me dio tiempo de nada.

Qué le pasaba a la niña, ella… estaba bien, Bella se iba a presentarse el lunes trabajar… esas y muchas preguntas me acorralaron el fin de semana, eso y las miles de llamadas de amenaza de muerte de Alice, por haber faltado a su fiesta.

Pero la verdad, no tenía ánimos para festejar, luego de lo ocurrido con Bella. No era que no quisiera a mi familia, pero asía tiempo que había dejado de sentirme cómodo con ellos, los amaba…pero siempre salían cosas más importantes que compartir un almuerzo con mis hermanos.

Solo rogaba, que dentro de 15 minutos por esa puerta, apareciera la figura de Bella, como todas las mañanas. Porque no estaba de ánimos, para volver a mi búsqueda de una nueva secretaria.

12…13…14….Quince minutos después, el ruido de unos tacones comenzó a resonar por el pasillo- ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, siempre tan… _puntual_.

Atravesó su oficina y se sentó tras de su escritorio, sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada.

Al parecer aun seguía molesta conmigo, y debía buscar la forma de disculparme con ella, pero esta vez iba a ser distinto, tenia que hacer algo nuevo… Ya que no funcionaba mandarle las misma flores que a las otras o los mismos chocolates ¡Dios! Si era ella quien los elegía.

Tome el auricular del teléfono y marque-¡Buenos días, oficina de Edward Cullen! ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-Buenos días Bella…a caso no piensas saluda a tu jefe, el día de hoy.-Ella giro lentamente su cabeza, y a través del vidrio pude ver su amenazante mirada.

-Buenos días "Señor", se le ofrece algo- pregunto mordaz.

-No, la verdad es que no, solo quería saludar.

-Bien si no me necesita…- y con eso bajo su mano y colgó la llamada. ¿Se había atrevido a colgarme? ¡Mierda , esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba!

El resto de la mañana, ni Bella, ni yo nos levantamos de nuestro asientos. Era lunes, por lo general un día muy ajetreado, tenia cientos de papales que revisar y otras tantas llamadas por hacer.

Bella solo se levantaba para pasarme cuentas, contratos y otros papeles sin decir palabra. Dejaba los papeles sobre mi escritorio y se giraba.

¡Valla si que era orgullosa! Pero no la culpaba, esta vez… creo que me había pasado con ella.

Cerca del mediodía, volvió a sonar mi teléfono.-Edward Cullen- dije mientras revisaba el informe que Seth había mandado desde Los Ángeles.

-Señor Culle- se oyó la voz titubeante del otro lado.

-Si Bella, que pasa.

-Solo quería recordarle que el contrato de Los Angeles debe estar listo a las cincos.

-Si lo estoy revisando. Algo más.

-No, si no me necesita creo que iré a almorzar.

-¿Qué? ¡¡No espera!!

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Le juro que ya he terminado. Además solo serán unos segundo en que…

-¡¡No!!- la corte- te necesito aquí- al menos unos cinco minutos más pensé- Es que… es que Seth, llamara dentro de poco y necesito que le tomes la llamada- Mentí como pude.

-Pero señor este es mi horario de la comida, además usted puede… pude atender sin mi ayuda- Si pero te quiero aquí no entiendes, agregue en mi mente.

-Si… bueno pero te necesito, eres mi secretaria para eso te pago ¿No'?

-Hayyy Edward- suspiro- si esto es alguna venganza por… por… lo del sábado te juro que…

-¡¡¡No Bella!!! no digas estupideces quieres- mierda porque tenia que tardar tanto . Lo único que yo quería era almorzar con ella como una…como una ofrenda de paz , pero justo hoy el servicio tenia que demorar.

Me hubiera gustado llevarla a almorzar a fuera, pero hoy no era un buen día para eso. Me encontraba atado a este escritorio hasta que terminara mi trabajo. Así que se me ocurrió ¡¡porque no comer aquí mismo y disculparme con ella!! Pero no… nada de lo que había planeado, estaba sucediendo.

-Pero Edward, es que… que me parece absurdo que me quede, y bueno…. Que quieres que piense.

-Nada, nada malo Bella, solo te pido que te quedes hasta que llame Seth quieres ¿Por favor?

-Esta bien… solo hasta que Seth llame- O hasta que llegue la comida, agregue.

Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar, e idear una buena disculpa para Bella, solo esperaba que ha Seth no se le ocurriera llamar en estos momentos , o todo mi plan se iría por la borda.

Desde mi sillón, vi como Bella se removía incomoda en su asiento y comenzaba a guardar su cosas en el bolso.¡Mierda! juro que nunca más volveré a llamar a ese restaurante.

Y como si todo el mundo se pusiera en mi contra, en ese preciso momento sonó el maldito teléfono, solo rogaba que no fuera Seth el que llamaba.

Pude ver como Bella articulaba un "Hola" y esperaba la respuesta del otro lado… pasaban lo segundo y ella no decía nada, solo su rostro comenzó a descomponerse, poco a poco

. Bien tal vez fuera algo bueno para mi ,el que no se trata de Seth.

De pronto Bella colgó la llamada bruscamente y se levanto. Prácticamente corrió hasta mi puerta y la abrió de golpe- No, no podía tener tan mala suerte como para que me descubran ¿No?

-Bella –trague saliva- ¿Qué sucede?- trate de hacerme el desentendido.

-Señ… Edward, haaa.. Como te llames, lo siento pero me voy.

-¿Que porque? no no tu no te puedes ir.

-Si si puedo, y debo, ya estoy en horario de salida, y … y no voy a quedarme por tu capricho- Dijo desde el umbral, su cuerpo estaba todo rígido , su respiración era acelerada, por lo que veía de su pecho y arrugaba profundamente el ceño.

-Pero Bella… vamos, solo será un segundo.

-Lo… lo siento pero no puedo tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunte preocupado y rodeé mi escritorio para acercarme.

-Aa… Anne- dijo con voz entrecortada. ¡Maldición era la segunda vez que esa niña me arruinaba los planes!

-¿Qué, que le sucede ahora, se encuentra bien?

-No… no se- y una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho- Me… me acaban de llamar de la guardería y …- se sorbió la nariz- al parecer tubo un accidente y esta en el hospital. Los siento Edward, pero, pero… debo ir.

Gemí-Tan malvado me consideraba , que suponía que no le daría permiso para ir a ver a su hija. Que linda fama te haz ganado Edward, me dije internamente.

-Si… claro que te puedes ir Bella ¿Pero ella esta Bien?

-No ... no se solo me dijeron que la llevaron al Hospital Central y … nada más.

-Bueno… vamos – dije mientras me recogía mis llaves y el saco

-¿Qué?- grito desde el umbral.

-Vamos, tu no tienes auto ¿No es así? Tardaras más de una hora si te tomas el bus. Es mejor que te lleve.

-Pero… no Edward, en serio, no hace falta me tomare un taxi.

-Nada de eso, por favor acepta mi ayuda y vamos.

* * *

**N/A:** Oh!!! Esto iba a ser más largo, pero tengo unas cuantas cosas por hacer.

Gracias por sus Reviews, que me alegran la vida.

Besos y buen fin de semana.


	6. No te robes a mi mamá II

_Todo lo que conoscan es de Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy_

**

* * *

**

No te robes a mamá- II

"_Jodido trato es comprar a cinco y vender a cuatro__."_

_*_

_-Pero… no Edward, en serio, no hace falta me tomare un taxi._

_-Nada de eso, por favor acepta mi ayuda y vamos._

Me había tomado por sorpresa, la ayuda de Edward.

Después de haber actuado como la reencarnación de un dictador durante el fin de semana, ahora me sorprendía al mostrarse tan solidario.

Pero la verdad, era que estaba profundamente agradecida de que me acompañara en este momento.

Cuando escuche la voz de la señorita de la guardería por el teléfono , juro que me sentí desvanecer. Anne es una niña tranquila y pacifica, que prefería jugar con sus muñecas, dibujar y colorear, como todo niña de su edad. Por eso no entendía como es que mi niña habría terminado herida.

¿ No se suponía que ellos debería cuidarla , a donde estaba su maestra cuando mi niña se accidento, juro que la guardería tendrá mi…

-Bella- Edward interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos- Te encuentras bien.- Dijo sin despegar su mirada de la carretera.

-Si…bueno no. La verdad es que estoy preocupada por Anne . Ella no es una de esas niñas hiperactivas que se meten en problemas, es más, hasta creo que prefiera jugar sola, por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo su maestra- explique mientras movía mis manos por el aire.- Y… y me preguntaba, ¿a dónde estaba su maestra cuando ella se accidento, no se supone que las dejo ahí para que la cuiden? ¡Dios! ¡Solo puedo pensar lo peor!- grite exasperada mientras entrábamos al estacionamiento del Hospital.

-Ya… no pienses tanto, de seguro que todo esta bien con la niña.

-Pero… pero… si esta muy grave y si esta….- El puso delicadamente un dedo sobre mis labios para que dejara de hablar.

-¡Tranquila, ahora lo vamos a averigua!- dijo suavemente y salio del volvo.

-

-

-

-

¿De todos los hospitales de Chicago, justo aquí tuvieron que traer a la niña?¿Al mismo de el de mi padre? Si… definitivamente estaba maldito.

Atravesamos rápidamente las puertas del hospital. La entrada estaba colapsada de gente, de seguro se trataba de otro accidente de trancito en la autopista.

Bella se acerco la recepcionista, mientras parecía estar conteniendo las lagrimas. No la culpaba, si tuviera un hijo y estuviera en esta situación, de seguro ya me hubiera desesperado.

Un leve estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo ¿Desde cuando piensas en hijos Edward? , me reprendí mentalmente.

-¡Disculpe! ¡Señorita… señorita!- se dirigió a la recepcionista de pelo rojo, que tenia el auricular del teléfono pegado a su oreja. Según su gafete, su nombre era Carol.

-Si, que sucede- le hablo sin levantar la mirada

-Disculpa… pero estoy buscando a una niña. Es pequeñita, tiene cuatro años, su pelo es de color marrón y… y su nombre es Anne.- Dijo todo eso con una sola bocanada de aire.

Carol bajo la mano que tenia el auricular y levanto su cabeza con una expresión cansada - ¡Mira muchacha, estamos en medio de una emergencia, un patrullero se llevo por delante a bus y hay mucha gente herida, que entra y sale a cada ínstate , apenas puedo recordar sus caras ¿ y tu quieres que recuerde su nombre?

¿Porque mejor, no te fijas si la niña que buscas esta en urgencias?

-Pero… pero se supone que todos entran por aquí. Tu tendrías que haberla visto, ¡Es mi hija! ¡Dime a dónde se la llevaron!- le grito exasperada a la recepcionista.

-¡¡Oye baja la voz esto sigue siendo un hospital!! y no es mi culpa saber a dónde dejas a tu hija- le respondió despectivamente.

-Como… como te atreves a decir eso- dijo amenazante mientras elevaba su dedo- tu eres la que trabajas aquí, tu eres la incompetente que no sabe donde diablos llevaron a mi bebe… tu eres la perra que en lugar de…- ¡suficiente! por más que me gustaba ver a una Bella enojada, no podía permitir que se fuera a las manos con la recepcionista. La seguridad del hospital no tardaría en llegar y echarla a patadas a fuera.

Me acerque por detrás, envolví un brazo a su cintura y con la mano libre baje su dedo acusador.

-¡Cariño, tranquilízate por favor! Se ve que la señorita, esta muy atareada y no a podido registrar a la niña.¿Por que no la buscamos en urgencias, como nos aconsejo?- dije en un tono suave y sonriéndole a Carol, tratando de borrar su expresión de amenaza contra Bella.

-Pero… y si no esta ahí como dice esta _señora_.

Bien, ella no me la iba a poner fácil- Por que no nos fijamos primero, y si no esta , regresamos aquí.

Esta… bien- respondió dudosa. Suspiro y comenzó a caminar asía al pasillo.

Hizo unos cuantos paso y se planto. Muchas personas circulaban por ese mismo pasillo, camillas, personas en silla de rueda y hasta algunos que cargaba su propio suero. Bella se giro lentamente y pregunto- Edward… ¿Dónde diablos queda urgencias?- si hubiera visto la escena desde a fuera de seguro hubiera soltado una carcajada, pero la cara de Bella expresaba todo menos alegría. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sus manos se aferraban firmemente a la costura de su chaqueta mientras se mordía levemente el labio.

Bella- dije con voz cansada- ven, es por aquí- dije mientras la dirigía por el pasillo.

Asia tanto tiempo que pisaba este lugar. Ese era el mismo lugar que años a tras se había convertido en nuestro patio de juego, mientras Alice, Emmett y yo esperábamos a que papá terminara su trabajo.

¡Mierda! con todo esto, me había olvidado de Carlisle.

Pero hoy el hospital estaba muy concurrido, que probabilidades tenia de encontrarme con mi padre en un hospital de cinco pisos- Respira Edward- me dije internamente , algo bueno me tiene que suceder hoy. Trate de convencerme.

-Ed…Edward- dijo con voz entrecortada -¿Falta mucho?

-Mmm… no solo hay que girar a la derecha aquí- dije mientras avanzábamos.

-Y… si… no no esta aquí. Y si perdieron a mi bebé.

-Tranquila- dije mientras tomaba su mano-No te adelantes a los hechos, no nos iremos hasta encontrar a tu hija- le dije suavemente.

-Gra... gracias, por estar conmigo- dijo bajito mirándome profundamente con esos ojos marrones.

¡Mierda! Porque tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y besar… se veía tan triste, vulnerable y completamente hermosa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es más yo… yo soy el que debo disculparme contigo… por como, como te trate el fin de semana.

-No tienes que disculparte- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- ya esta todo olvidado.

-Seguro- titubee- pero si yo… te he tratado mal, te he humillado y todo porque…

-Edward, es en serio, te he perdonado. Ahora ayúdame a encontrar a Anne ¡Por favor!- me suplico.

-Claro cariño, ven urgencias es aquí- dije mientras la jalaba asía la gran puerta blanca de emergencia.

Bella rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Esperarla… seguirla…o irme luego de que apareciera la niña.

-¿Anne…cielo estas aquí?- escuche la dulce voz de Bella. No pude resistirme y la seguí.

La sala se encontraba debida por unos grandes biombos blancos. Solo un pequeño espacio, a la derecha indicaba un pasillo.

-¿Anne, estas aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡¡Ma!! ¡Mami, viniste!- una aguda vocecilla se esclamo.

Atravesé unas cuantas camillas hasta llegar a la de la niña. Bella envolvía con su brazos a la pequeña y trataba de acunarla.

-Cielo… dime ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?¿Pero… como te has hecho ese raspón?- pregunto afligida.

La niña se separo un poco de Bella, para hablar. Y… Si efectivamente, ahí sobre su ceja izquierda tenia un profundo raspón.

La pequeña trago saliva y se limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano- Ma…mi, yo… solo quería subir al tobogán, pero So..fia, no no- no pudo continuar su entrecortado relato por que las lagrimas de nuevo volvieron a llenar sus ojos.

-¡Cielo… shhss… tranquila, estas con mami ahora!- dijo Bella con una voz suave que logro ponerme los bellos de punta- No pasa nada cielito- dijo mientras la acunaba.

-Pero… duele mucho mami- se quejo

-¿Que te duele?¿ la cabeza?

-No… no mis rodillas Ma.-Bella acomodo a Anne, sobre su regazo para poder examinar las rodillas de la niña. La rodilla derecha tenia una gran cortadura que sangraba.

¡Con razón la niña se quejaba! ¿Qué acaso no había médicos en este lugar?¿Por qué no la habían atendido aun? ¡Dios era una niña la que estaba llorando por el dolor!

-Iré por un medico en seguida vuelvo- Dije y me dirija a la puerta.

¿Este era un hospital, a donde diablos se metían los médicos cuando los necesitabas? Pose mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta para abrirla , pero otra fuerza fue la que la impulso.

¡Mierda, si que estaba maldito! Sobre el umbral de la puerta se poso la figura la gran figura cubierto con una bata blanca. No se trata de otro mas que de el gran Carlisle Cullen.

-Pa papá- trague saliva.

-Edward, ¿Hijo que haces aquí acaso estas enfermo?- dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi frente, para tomarme la temperatura.

-No… yo no, pero… pero la hija de Bella si- dije con esfuerzo. Porque de los 500 médicos de este hospital, me fue a tocar mi padre.- Pero… que haces aquí, no se supone que el director debe estar en su despacho- pregunte irónicamente.

-Si algo así hijo, pero cuando tu personal se ve colapsado, no te queda otra que salir y darles una mano ¿no crees?

-Si seguro – dije entre dientes.

-¿Vamos dime quién es tu amiga, y que le pasa?

-Es su hija, no le entendí mucho , pero al parecer se a caído en la guardería.- dije mientras caminábamos asía la camilla de Anne.

-¡Oh! No se tratara de la pequeña Anne Swan , hijo.

-Que- bueno la verdad era que apenas recordaba el nombre de la niña, pero si era Swan, seguro era la hija de Bella.-Si… creo que es ella.

-Bien, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la cama de la niña.

-Señora Swan- dijo mi padre extendido la mano- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Soy señorita… doctor- dijo Bella mientras acomodaba de nuevo a Anne en la cama- Por favor dígame que tiene mi hija, que le ha pasado- dijo angustiada.

-Por lo que nos dijo sus profesoras, Anne a sufrido un accidente en uno lo juegos de la guardería.

-Pero… cómo … que paso.

-Me… caí del tobogán mami.- Hablo la niña. Bella tapo un grito con su mano y se volvió a acercar a la niña.

-Anne, por Dios debes tener más cuidado, te hiciste mucho daño - dijo mientras revisaba cada extremidad de la niña. No parecía tan golpeada… solo un poco asustada.

-Pero… Ma yo no tuve la culpa, ¡fue Sofía quien me tiro!- No pude evitar jadear, como es que alguien se atrevía a tirara a una niña pequeña.

-¡Oh! Es esa niña malvada y maleducada, pero esta vez me va oír lo juro ¡Nadie se mete con mi pequeña!

-Ma… mami, creo que… el doctor quiere hablar.-

La verdad si mi padre , quería a hablar o no, era difícil de saber. Ambos estábamos estáticos en nuestroS lugares, después de ver a Bella reaccionar como una fiera al lado de su hija.

-He… si, disculpen, verán… es que estoy algo alterada por lo de Anne.- Dijo Bella.

-No… no se preocupe señorita-dijo mi padre con dificultad- Lo único que quería decir es que, aquí traigo las placas de Anne. Al parecer solo ha sido un golpe y no a daño interno en su cabeza. En cuanto a su rodilla, una enfermera vendrá a curarla en seguida.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias doctor.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, es mi trabajo. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que pasaras a recepción a firmar los papeles de Anne.

La cara de Bella automáticamente se torno de un rojo profundo. De seguro debió recordar como trato a la amable recepcionista cuando llegamos.

-Iré en seguida, pero creo que tardare más de lo esperado. Ed…Edward, podrías cuidar de Anne unos segundos.

-¿Qué?- pregunte desconcertado Edward y un niño no era una buena combinación.

-Por favor Edward, volveré en seguida.- Dijo con voz suplicante.

Que más restaba, ya estaba aquí, no ¿Qué problema podría causar esta niña?

-Ve me quedara aquí- dije con voz cansada. Ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su hija y se dirigió asía la salida.

-Edward…- ¡Mierda! cómo me había olvidado de mi padre.

-Si Carlisle

-¿Esa es la misma, muchacha que llevaste a la boda de Alice?

-He… si es mi secretaria ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… nunca mencionaste que tenía una hija.

-No… no lo hice, de seguro se me paso.

-Espero que seas cuidadoso con ella, no es las que han salido contigo. Se ve que es una buena muchacha , al igual que su pequeña.

Tuve que tragar saliva antes hablar- Si… lo seré.

-Eso espero hijo, eso espero. Y… por cierto a tu madre le gustaría que vinieras a cenar este fin de semana.

-He… no lo se, tratare de no tener trabajo y de seguro…

-No trates, solo ve hijo. Tu madre y yo te extrañamos- porque siempre tenían que salir con todo eso de lo sentimental.

-Ahí estaré papá y saluda a mamá de mi parte- dije mientras abrazaba a mi padre.

-Te estaremos esperando y usted señorita - se dirigió a la niña que hasta ese momento miraba la escena completo silencio- Espero que se mejore pronto y sea más cuidadosa- Le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Lamento dejarlos, pero ahí mucho trabajo de que encargarse. Que tengan un buen día- Y con eso cerro la puerta.

Bien ahora era la niña y yo. Que podría resultar mal, es solo una niña. Me dije.

Ella estaba sentada sobre la gran cama blanca. Fruncía levemente el ceño mientras abrazaba a su almohada. Sobre sus mejillas quedaban el rastro seco de sus lágrimas, y su largo cabello marrón estaba algo alborotado.

-Bien…- dije mientras me sentaba en una silla a su lado- ¿Me dirás que sucedió con esa tal Sofía?

Ella negó enérgicamente con su cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior ¡Dios, era tan parecida a Bella!

-¿Entonces me dirás como es que te golpeaste?- volvió a negar- ¿Me dirás algo?- pregunte titubeante.

Ella abrió su boquita pero la volvió a cerrar y giro su cabeza-¿Anda dime algo? Lo que sea, te prometo que no me burlare. En serio.

-¿Tu quieres robarte a mi mamá?- Dijo seriamente ¿Qué? Wouu… no definitivamente, no estaba listo para esa pregunta. Cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas a una niña ¿Robarme a su mamá? ¿A Bella?

Bueno… no me importaría robármela un fin de semana en Hawai ¡Pero concéntrate Edward! No era momento para pensar en eso.

-No…no, de donde sacaste eso de que me robaría a Bella.

Ella clavo sus grandes ojos cielo sobre los míos- Tu la tienes todos los días, y… y ahora también me la robas en la noche.

-¿Cómo no entiendo, de que hablas Anne?

-¡Si entiendes!- grito furioso- tu te llevas a mi mami Bella, todas las mañanas y … ahora también te la quieres llevar por las noches ¡Tu eres un ladrón, que se quiere robar a mamá!- grito exaltada y pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Mierda, a lo largo de mi vida había hecho muchas cosas ruines, como mentir, sobornar, pero… robar no figuraba en mi lista. Y menos si al hacerlo perjudicaba a un niño.

-Mira Anne… yo no me quiero robarme a Bella. Ella es tu mamá y siempre va estar contigo.

-Pero me deja en la guardería para juntarse contigo.- Se quejo.

-Si… lo hace, pero por que es su trabajo. Si no tuviera que trabajar, te aseguro que estaría contigo.

-En serio… pero porque se fue contigo en la noche en lugar de ver "Cenicienta" conmigo en la cama.

De seguro hablaba del día de la boda. Ya me sentía mal por haber obligado a Bella a asistir. Pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora por Anne.

-Yo… yo no sabía que tenían planes ¡Fue solo una noche! Te lo aseguro- me apresure a decir , para que dejara de llorar. Si Bella se enteraba de que hice llorar a su hija seguro me mataba.

-En… en serio- pregunto entre gimoteos.

Suspire- Claro que si Anne es mas… por que no hacemos un trato.

-¿Un trato? ¿Cómo los grandes?

-Si… mira yo soy empresario, y siempre hago tratos. Quieres hacer uno conmigo.- p

-Mmm… Si, ¿creo?

-Bueno, que te parece si yo me quedo con Bella durante la maña, durante tu estas en la guardería. Mientras que en la noche se queda contigo. ¿Te parece bien?-

-¿Y no te la llevaras en la noche?

-No… será toda tulla.- dije con una sonrisita.

- ¡Me gusta! Si… quiero ese trato.

-Bien señorita Swan, creo que tenemos un trato -dije mientras extendía mi mano.

-Es un trato señor… señor ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Jajaja soy Edward mucho gusto.

La enfermera se acerco hasta Anne, para comenzar limpiarle y vendarle la rodilla su rodilla.

Cuando fue el momento de desinfectar la herida, la niña largo un grito y su cara se contrajo de dolor.

-Ed… Edward ¡Me duele! ¡Mucho!- se quejo.

-Tranquila Anne, ya se va a pasar es solo un segundo.

-¡Pero duele!

-Señor por que no le toma a la a su hija mientras termino- dijo la enfermera, no me atreví a contradecirla y hice lo que me pedía.

-Shhh… tranquila ya termina pequeña.

-Y… y mi mami Bella, le falta mucho- dijo entre lagrimas. La verdad es que yo me preguntaba lo mismo, cuanto se podía demorar en firmar unos cuantos papeles.

-¡Listo!- exclamo la enfermera cuando se levantaba de la cama.- Ahora a esta muñequita solo le resta tomarse el día libre y dejarse mimar por su papá- ¡Mierda! por que no la había corregido antes.

-Yo no tengo papa- dijo Anne con vos entrecortada- Este es Edward, mi nuevo amigo.

-Bueno… disculpa, yo… yo no sabia. Disculpe señor-

-Esta bien no se preocupe.

-¡Anne!- grito Bella cuando se acerco a su cama- Esta todo bien cielo.

-Si señora , ya he terminado, si ha firmado todo los papeles puede llevársela a casa. Si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas por hacer. ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós muñequita!- se despidió de Anne.

-Bien creo que ya podemos irnos a casa Anne- dijo Bella mientras levantaba el abrigo y la mochilita de la niña.

-¡Oh Edward! creo… creo que voy a tener que retirarme temprano el día de hoy. Anne no puede regresar a la guardería, y Ángela en estos momentos se encuentra trabajando, y no hay nadie que…

-Esta bien Bella, tienes mi permiso para retírate, yo me las arreglare solo en la oficina- Dije mientras me pasaba una mano por mi cabello. Pero la verdad no sabía si me iba a ir tan bien sin mi secretaria.

-Muchas gracias Señor- dijo con una sonrisita mientras cargaba a la niña con una mano y trataba de llevar sus cosas con la otra.

-¡Adiós Edward!- Anne se despidió con su manito.

-Adiós señorita, espero que se mejore. Y con respecto a nuestro trato, creo que se lo dejare pasar por hoy.

Al comprender mis palabras la niña se llevo una de sus manitos a su boca- ¡Ohhh!! Yo… yo no sabia que me la iba a quedar- exclamo asustada.

-No te preocupes, te la presto por hoy.- le dije con una sonrisita.

-De que hablan ustedes dos- pregunto Bella con expresión de confusión.

-Nada que debas saber cariño- Ella me miro profundamente por un par de segundo , pero no dijo nada .En su lugar me dio un beso en la mejilla y se a lejos con Anne hasta la salida.

* * *

N/A: ¡haaa... estoy enfermita! Esta gripe apenas me deja respirar. Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo. Tenia muchas ganas de escribirlo.

Espero sus Reviews… me encanta saber que es lo que estan pensado de esto. jjajaja

¡¡Besos!!


	7. Tu y tus cambios de humor

_Los personajes, salvo Anne son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tu****, y tus cambios de humor.**

_Un minuto que pasa es irrecuperable.  
esto, ¿cómo podemos malgastar tantas horas?- __Gandhi_

_*_

Cruce las piernas por debajo de la mesa, y golpee rítmicamente mi lápiz contra el cuaderno ¡Dios, cuanto tiempo iba a tardar! Y pensar que creí que había cambiado .Suspire

Pero… es que el se había comportado tan lindo el día del accidente de Anne. Pero como dicen, todo lo bueno dura poco, y el tardo menos de dieciocho horas en convertirse en Edward Cullen, mi jefe y dictador.

Asia más de treinta minutos que había pasado mi horario de salida, entonces ¿Por qué seguía aquí?, sentada en la sala de conferencia.

¿Para que diablos me necesitaba aquí? Si lo único que así era charlar sobre fútbol con los dos nuevos socios de Los Ángeles, que había mandado Seth.

La conferencia había sido todo un existo. Como dijo Edward, al finalizar "Dos más en la bolsa", ¿Cuánta gente más iba a necesitar?

Treinta y dos minutos, y yo seguía postrada sobre esa silla.

La mayoría de los empleados se habían marchado al terminar la reunión, y yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo pero no… el déspota se volvió a apoderar de mi jefe, y en el momento que me puse de píe, el levanto su dedo acusador y dijo- ¡Señorita Swan, usted aun no se va!- ¿Qué? ¿Para que me quería ? Si lo único que asía es reír alegremente con estos dos señores y hablar sobre un equipo de fútbol que no conozco ¡Dios, ni siquiera se de que va ese deporte!

Treinta y cinco minutos, gire mi rostro asía la ventana admirando la hermosa postal de lago Michigan al atardecer.

Arroje el lápiz sobre la mesa y volví a suspirar.

Al menos mi niña ya estaba en casa al cuidado de Ángela, me dije internamente y volví a suspirar.

¡Maldición! Treinta y nueve minutos y su melodiosa risa torturándome los oídos.

¿Por qué me tenia que torturar así? ¿A caso no sabía, que en casa me esperaba una niña?

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmar mis nervios y el coraje.

Rechine mis dientes, y jure internamente que no dejaría pasar un solo minuto más. Mi horario ya había terminado ¿no?, se supone que hay derechos sobre el trabajador, sobre sus horas de trabajo, la explotación y todo eso… que se suponía que podría decirme Edward si decidía irme. Yo necesitaba estar en casa, tenia que estar en casa, con mi niña.

La manecilla del reloj volvió a subir indicando un nuevo minuto, y con ese movimiento, me puse en pie ¡Suficiente, no aguanto más!

-¡Fantástico Edward, deberíamos juntarnos uno de estos días y probar tu brazo!- Le decía el moreno de nombre Paúl.

-Cuando quieras muchacho, ya vez, creo que vendrán seguido a Chicago, y si Jared se apunta también, podría llamar a mi hermano para estar a iguales.

-Y tu hermano dice ser tan bueno como tu.- Respondió burlón el señor de traje azul, de nombre Jared.

-¿Emmett, bueno? Amigo es el mejor, si no hubiera sido por su carrera de abogado y su novia, de seguro estaría en las grandes ligas ahora.- hablo Edward.

Hice sonar mi garganta para llamar su atención, pero ¡Dios! Son hombres, solo les interesa el fútbol, cervezas y mujeres… y en ese orden la secretaria de grandes gafas gruesas no figuraba.

-¡Disculpa Edward!

-Bueno, estaré esperando ese partido-dijo Paúl.

-Seguro, yo me apunto, la próxima vez en Chicago tendremos ese partido.- Respondió Jared.

-Los estaré esperando, pero prepárense, los Cullen no somos hombres fáciles de vencer.

-¡Edward!- volví a llamarlo, algo más alto pero… nada, el me ignoraba.

-Jajaja eso espero, eso espero… por que no la tendrás fácil- dijo Jared mientras doblaba su brazo derecho, para que se le contrajeran los músculos y dejaran ver su bien trabajados músculos.

¡Hombres! Pero si parecen niños como pelean, dije en mi mente.

-Eso dices ahora por que no haz visto a Emmett, te juro que…

-¡Edward!- grite para llamar su tención.

-¿Qué quieres Bella? ¿A caso no vez que estoy hablando con los señores?

Señor… tu que estas en cielo, dame fuerzas para que no me arroje sobre el cuerpo de mi jefe y lo mate a golpes, roge- ¡Si señor! Ya lo había notado- conteste mordaz- Pero me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más iba estar aquí haciendo de adorno junto las plantas y el cenicero- dije mirando la mesa donde se encontraba el olvidado cenicero en el centro.

-¡Valla! Si que tiene carácter tu chica- hablo Paúl. ¿ Su chica? ¿Del déspota?¡¡ Ni loca!! me dije.

-Creo que la señorita tiene razón, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí charlando- Creo que el tal Jared me comenzaba a agradar- a demás debe de estar ansiosa de salir contigo. Hombre, no viste como se puso- Mierda, retiro lo dicho, también lo odio.

-Disculpen a Bella muchachos, esta cansada y a trabajado mucho el día de hoy- le dijo a sus socios con una sonrisita. ¿Trabajar mucho? ¿Cuarenta minutos de más te dicen algo?

-No te preocupes Edward, los dejaremos para que discutan tranquilos, y luego podrán disfrutar de la reconciliación- dijo Paúl con una sonrisita cómplice. Me parece a mí o aquí hay algo que no me han dicho.

-Si vamos Paúl, aun debo llamar a mi esposa y decirle que no me he metido en problemas, en Chicago.- dijo Jared.

-¡Oh, diablos! Y yo debo llamar a los niños antes de la hora de dormir, o sino mi esposa me colgara cuando llegue a casa.-

Bueno… talvez los nuevos socios ya no me caían tan mal. Pero Edward Cullen, ese si era otra historia.

-Nos vemos muchachos, dentro de dos meses tendremos ese partido- Se despidió amablemente mi jefecito, ¿Por qué no se podía comportar así conmigo?

El cuerpo de los hombres se perdió entre el pasillo y yo cruce mis brazos para enfrentarlo.

-¡Bien! Me quieres decir qué mierda te pasa ¿Por qué tenias que hablarme así?- bramo furioso, y entre la oscuridad juro que pude ver sus ojos brillar de odio.

-¿Qué, que me pasa? ¿Lo mismo te pregunto a ti? ¿Eres tu el que me tiene aquí retenida cuarenta minutos sin hacer nada?- cuarenta y dos dije en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué?- rió amargadamente- Y por eso me tienes que humillar así frente a Jared Y Paúl. Escucha bien Bella, mientras trabajes para mi estarás a mi lado cada vez que yo te necesite, por que soy tu jefe, y por si no lo sabias _yo mando_ ¿Entendiste?- grito furioso.

-¡Pero si no hago nada! ¿Para qué me necesitabas? ¿Para hacer de inmobiliario?

-Yo mando, tú obedeces. O sino, ahí tienes la puerta ¿Usted elije señorita Swan?-

¿Qué? Como se atrevía a decirme eso. Después de todo, el más que nadie sabia que había llegado a Chicago sin nada mas que mi pequeña, dos valijas, y su propuesta de trabajo.

Si me iba de la empresa, ¿A dónde trabajaría? ¿Qué haría con Anne? Si apenas me alcazaba para pagar el viejo departamento donde vivía, y la comida.

Suspire en un vano intento por calmarme y me mordí la lengua- ¡Señor, si ya he terminado mi trabajo puedo retirarme!- dije en un tono neutro tratando de ocultar mi ira, pero creo que la garganta me fallo al final.

El se llevo una de sus manos a sus alborotados cabellos y se desplomo en su asiento.

-¡Si creo que hemos terminado por hoy!- hablo sin mirarme, con sus ojos puestos en los nuevos contratos que minutos a tras había obtenido.

-Bien- recogí mis cosas y el bolso- Será hasta mañana señor Cullen –le dije y comencé a caminar.

-¡Espera!- Grito cuando llegue al umbral de la sala de conferencias ¿Con qué mierda me iba a salir ahora?

-Si- hable si girarme.

-Es tarde, te llevare a tu casa- ¿Qué? Se suponía que el Edward bueno había regresado ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡ Juro que odio sus cambios de humor!

-No hace falta señor, tomare el bus en la esquina- hable y continué mi camino. Creo que volvía a escuchar su aterciopelada voz a lo lejos, pero la deje pasar.

-¡Hasta mañana Sam!- me despedí del portero cuando llegue a la planta baja.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, no se suponía que salías a las cinco?

-Tú lo has dicho San, pero al parecer el jefe tenía otra idea.

-¿Humm?- el me dedico su mejor cara de confusión.

-No me hagas caso- Le reste importancia con la mano-nos vemos mañana Sam-

-Hasta mañana Bella y abrígate, que hace mucho frío a fuera.- Ese gesto de preocupación, me hizo acordarme a papá. Charly, suspire, tenia que asegurarme de llamarlo dentro de poco.

Abrí la gran puerta de vidrio polarizado, y salí a las calles de Chicago. Efectivamente, Sam tenia razón, una fuerte ola de viento me recibió en la acera. Mire asía el cielo y asía las grandes nubes negras que se aproximaban ¡Genial! ¡¡Lo único que me faltaba, era que un gran aguacero cayera sobre mi cabeza!

Ajuste mi abrigo, y crucé los brazos para cubrir mi cuerpo y emprendí mi viaje. Llegue hasta la esquina y mire con recelo la parada del bus. No me podía permitir ese viaje, así que seguí caminado.

Le había dicho a Edward, minutos atrás que regresaría en ómnibus, pero la verdad es que apenas me alcanzaba para pagar la renta dentro de tres días ¡Y todo por su culpa! Lo maldije. Si el no me hubiera obligado a asistir a esa entupida fiesta y a pagar ese entupido vestido, tal vez a esta hora estaría en el bus o comiendo una hamburguesa.

Pero ver la cara de tonto que puso Edward, cuando salí con aquel vestido, vtodo la valdría toda la caminata. Pero los 150 dólares que había costado aquel vestido, aun me dolían.

Había recorrido cuatro cuadras cuando pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer. ¡Mierda! tendría que correr treinta cuadras para llegar a casa y aun así, llegaría empapada.

Me agarre fuertemente a mi abrigo y acelere el paso. Al menos… mi pequeña ya estaba en casa, me reconforto el pensamiento.

-

-

-

-

¡Dios! ¿Es que nunca aprendería a tratar a Bella? Al parecer… no.

Me encontraba otra vez en la misma oficina, en el mismo sillón y con el alma colgando de un hilo, rogando internamente para que mi secretaria se decidiera a aparecer por esa puerta.

No la culpaba si decidía no regresar a la oficina. ¡Valla, si hasta se lo había dado a elegir!

Pero anoche, ella había optado por quedarse… conmigo. O al menos, eso me había dado a entender. Entonces ¿Por qué diablos no estaba aquí? Asía más de quince minutos, que ella tendría que haber cruzado esa puerta.

Bella nunca faltaba al trabajo ¡Dios! Ni siquiera llegaba tarde, por qué no había llegado aun.

Tire sobre la mesa los dos nuevos contratos que Seth me había obtenido. Paúl y Jared eran dos buenos muchachos, pero me iban a costar muy caros si Bella no se presentaba.

¡Maldición! Cada vez se me hacia más difícil tratar a Bella y sostener está _mentira_. Pero lo necesitaba… _la necesitaba a ella, _si no todo… se acabaría.

Frustrado , me lleva las manos a mi cabello y apoye los codos sobre el escritorio. Ella… no puede haber cambiado de dedición, no… no lo creo.

Bella había llegado a Chicago gracias a mí y al puesto de secretaria que ofrecía . Aun hoy me preguntaba como su currículo había ido a parar a mi escritorio, desde Forks Washington.

Recuerdo que cuando vi su foto, su pelo correctamente en la cola de caballo, esos grandes lente de marco negro y un suave sonrojo en las mejillas, me había dicho ¡Por que no Edward! Ella es todo lo contrarío a ti, seguro no te acostaras con ella a las pocas semanas.

Pero… que equivocado estaba ¿Por qué el currículo, no incluía fotos donde lucia como en la fiesta de Alice. Con su hermoso cabello marrón descendiendo por sus hombros con suave hondas al final, sus grandes ojos sin los molestos lentes, un profundo carmesí sobre sus carnosos labios, y un vestido como aquel… que se ceñía a sus muy escondidas curvas.

Pero ¡Mierda! este no era el momento para pensar en eso. A demás había algo más que no incluía su currículo ¿Anne? Recuerdo muy bien que sobre ese papel, Bella había escrito que aun a sus 23 años seguía soltera y no tenía… hijos.

Entonces ¿De dónde había salido esa niña que tanto se le parecía? La política de la empresa no tenia nada en contra las madres, pero yo tenia mis propias políticas sobre mi secretaria ideal. Y las madres solteras, por más frívolo que sonara, no entraba en la lista. No cuando corría el riesgo de acostarme con una de ellas. Pero Bella, no conocía mis políticas, así que de seguro no mintió el día que firmo aquel papel ¡Pero ella ni siquiera sabía mentir! Me había dicho hace poco, el único mentiroso seguía siendo yo, en este lugar.

Levante mi cabeza para mirar el reloj y… volví a maldecir.

Veinticinco minutos de retrazo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si por mi culpa le paso algo al salir tarde? ¿O si la niña había vuelto a tener problemas? ¡Nooo! Tenia que calmarme, llamar a Bella y averiguar de donde diablos había salido Anne. Todo en ese orden.

Tome el auricular y marque su número. El tono sonó una vez, dos, tres…. al séptimo tono me disponía a cortar la llamada preocupado, cuando un dulce voz me saludo.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola , Bella! ¿Eres tu?

-¿Edward? He… ¿Señor Cullen? Gracias a Dios que llama… estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Disculpe por no poder ir hoy a la oficina pero… pero, es que me ha surgido un problema y no podré ir.

-¿Esta todo bien ahí? ¿Tu estas bien? ¿ O acaso la niña se volvió a golpear?- pregunte inquieto.

-¡No! Anne y yo estamos… bien, solo es un problema que solucionare pronto, te prometo que mañana iré y… y… si quieres me volveré a quedar hasta tarde sin protestar esta vez. – termino bajito

-No… Bella- trague saliva- Tomate el día. Y… perdón por lo de ayer, no se volverá a repetir.- Se oyó un corto silencio, que fue interrumpido por un estornudo.

-Lo siento Edward pero tengo que colgar. Nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- dije pero ella ya había colgado.

Bien al menos ella seguía dentro de la empresa y aunque no lo quisiera, dentro de mi vida .Levante mi cabeza y mire asía su escritorio vació.

Primer paso, conseguir una suplente. De seguro Jane, no se molestaría en darme una mano con los teléfonos. Segundo volver a disculparme con Bella. Tercero, averiguar de donde venia Anne.

Al otro día me dirigí a la oficina con un gran ramo de tulipanes amarillos envuelto en papel blanco. Por lo general, compraba rosas rojas, como todos los hombres pero… el rojo significaba amor, o en mi caso pasión y yo, solo buscaba en perdón y una sonrisita de Bella y nada más.

Llegaba quince minutos tarde, para sorprenderla ya en su escritorio.

Pero cuando abrir la puerta de nuestras oficinas , silbando alegremente un canción, me pare en seco ¿Dónde diablos estaba Bella? Ella era la persona más puntual del planeta, y no estaba aquí…

Calma Edward, me dije, tal vez solo se retraso, me dije. Pero quince minutos se hicieron treinta y los treinta minutos fueron cuarenta. ¡A la mierda! arroje las flores al tacho de basura y tome mis llaves ¡Si Mahoma no va la montaña, la montaña viene a Mahoma, suelen decir! Y yo encontraría a Bella.

Aparque el volvo frente a su edificio, que lucia aun peor bajo la luz del sol. Me preguntaba como Bella y la niña podía seguir viviendo aquí. Tal vez… debería de subirle el sueldo, solo… talvez.

Tome el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y volví a pararme sobre aquella puerta amarillenta con el número 45. Golpee suavemente una vez… dos. Pero no se escuchaba nada del otro lado.

Aguarde un instante y volví a golpear mis nudillos sobre la madera y… nada. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar y una extraña sensación se deposito en mi estomago esto era… _Miedo, _y asía mucho tiempo que no lo experimentaba.

En un arrebato de desesperación, volvía a golpear aquella puerta con más fuerza -¡Bella, Bella! ¿Estas ahí? Respóndeme por favor ¿Bella?- Pero nada… Debía haberme vuelto loco, por que en estos instantes me encontraba pateando la fea puerta y gritando el nombre de Bella a todo pulmón. Sin duda, estaba loco, pero eso basto para sentir ruido del otro lado.

-¿Bella? Soy Edward ábreme por favor, abre sino voy a terminar tirando la puerta.- Mi voz resonaba por todo el pasillo.

De pronto se sintió el ruido de una llave sobre la cerradura, y como si se tratara de una cámara lenta, se abrió esa puerta.

Pero… al frente no tenia Bella, sino a una niña con sus ojos azules adormilados luciendo una pijama rosa ¿A dónde diablos estaba Bella? ¿Acaso estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Tenia un nuevo trabajo? ¿Me había dejado? Y pero aun ¡¿Por qué mierda dejaba a su hija , sola para que atendiera a extraños?!

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola gente! Gracias por preocuparse por mi salud, después de muchas pastillas y dos dias en cama estoy mucho mejor, jaja.-

Se que el capitulo no tiene mucha acción, pero era necesario… a demás si se fijan bien revela muchas cosas, pero de a poquito.(No puedo decir nada de Anne, por que les diría toda la historia, perdón y a esperar)

Gracias por leer!!! Besos y hasta la próxima.

P/D: Si les gusto el anterior, les encantar el que sigue.


	8. ¿Dónde estabas?

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**¿Dónde estabas?**

No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos.

*

Tragué saliva, mientras miraba a la pobre niña ¿Cómo se atrevía Bella a dejarla sola? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella me miró y sonrió.

- ¡Hola Edward!- exclamó alegre. Bueno… al menos me recordaba.

Respiré profundo y me puse a su altura.

- ¡Hola, Anne! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Te dejó sola? ¿Salió con alguien?- creo que fueron muchas preguntas juntas, porque la niña frunció en ceño y se mordió el labio.

- Ehh… ¿Mi mami Bella? Está aquí… conmigo.

-Pero… ¿Dónde?- ¡Bella me iba a escuchar! cómo se le ocurría dejar que Anne abriera la puerta.

Podría ser cualquier loco el que golpeara la puerta y se aprovechara de ellas

Chasqueé mi lengua, tendría que dejar de ser tan fatalista y dejar de pensar tantas cosas.

-En su cama- dijo bajito mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Está durmiendo?- pregunté furioso.

-Si, eso creo… es que esta malita.- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-¿Qué le pasa Anne? ¿ Ha tenido algún accidente?- me erguí y cerré la puerta.

-No los sé…sólo dice mucho ¡¡Achís!! Y está en su cama.

Al menos era un alivio saber que Bella estaba en casa. Seguro que estaría resfriada pero… ¿Por qué no me había avisado? Soy su jefe y merezco saber ciertas cosas de mi personal.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-¡En su cama! ¡Ven, es por aquí!- chilló alegre, y con eso agarró de mi saco y comenzó a jalarme por la sala y ese pasillo del mismo color blanco amarillento del edificio. Anne se detuvo en la segunda puerta y giró el pomo.

Ahí, como si de una princesa de los cuentos se tratara, estaba tendida Bella sobre una gran cama. Envuelta en un suave manta rosa y sus largos cabellos esparcidos por la almohada.

Estaba tan hermosa que su sola imagen me secó la garganta y casi tropecé con la alfombra cuando Anne volvió a tirar del saco.

-¡Ven, Edward! ¡Ayúdame! Hay que despertarla, si no llegaré tarde- habló la pequeña.

-Pero… Anne tu mamá está enferma –suspiré-. Creo que deberíamos dejarla tranquila y que descanse un poco ¿no crees?- ella me miró con un destello de temor en sus ojitos y negó enérgicamente con su cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No se puede quedar… hoy no! Anda, ayúdame a despertarla, ¿quieres?- yo… sólo pude quedarme de pie, mirando como la niña se subía a la cama y comenzaba a saltar, tratando de despertar a una Bella durmiente.

-¡Ma! ¡Mami, levántate! Tengo que ir a la guardería, anda- gritó con toda sus fuerzas mientras botaba en el colchón. - ¡Mami…..!

Una adormilada y perezosa Bella comenzó a regresar de su letargo.

Con gran esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, y apenas retiró un poco su manta, para ver a su niña.

- Anne, cielo- dijo con voz pastosa - ¿Qué haces?

Anne dejó de rebotar y clavó sus rodillas en la cama.

- ¡Mami, levanta que llegaremos tarde!

- ¡Oh! Cielo, por qué no te acuestas aquí con mami y dormimos un rato más.- dijo mientras extendía sus brazos.

-¡¡No!!- gritó horrorizada.

- Pero… ¿Por qué, cielo? Hoy te doy permiso para faltar y quedarte con mami ¿Quieres?

- ¡¡No, mami!! Hoy no pudo faltar, hoy es la obra ¡Maaa!- se quejó.

Al escuchar eso Bella se incorporó de un salto y tomó su hija.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cariño por qué no me dijiste nada? Seguro que ya es demasiado tarde.

Al parecer, mi linda secretaria no había notado mi presencia, por lo que decidí que este era el mejor momento para hacer mi aparición.

- ¡¡Eh!!- aclaré mi garganta-. ¡Hola Bella!- ¿qué otra cosa podría decir después de invadir su casa y hasta su habitación?

-¡¡Ahhh!!- ella dio un largo grito mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpecito de su hija-. ¿Ed… Edward? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en mi casa?- la verdad es que yo me preguntaba lo mismo, no hacía esto cada vez que uno de mis empleados decidía faltar. Pero con Bella había dejado la oficina más rápido que una bala para terminar en su habitación. Esto de las mentiras y la supuesta actuación, se me estaba complicando cada vez más y me preguntaba a dónde iría a parar.

-Bueno, veras…- dije mientras me llevaba una mano a mi cabello-. Como tú no fuiste hoy a trabajar… ni volviste a llamar, decidí venirte a visitar y ver de que se trataba tu "problema"-. _Eso y porque te necesito para mentir_, agregué en mi mente.

-¿Problema? ¡Dios santo! ¿No me digas que olvide llamarte?- dijo y depositó a Anne en el piso -.¡Lo siento! Pero mi único problema aquí es la gripe, el dolor de garganta. Eso… y llevar a tiempo Anne a la guardería.

Ella siguió hablando pero mi cabeza no pudo registrar nada de lo que decía, ¿Quién lo haría en mi lugar? Estaba muy ocupado contemplado su ropa de cama. Una larga remera verde de tiritas y pantalones cortos de color negro que deja a la vista sus largas y cremosos piernas. Maldije internamente por no poder verlas más seguido en el trabajo y porque…

-Edward… Edward. ¿Me estás escuchando?- ¡No! Quise gritarle, pero se supo que aun me quedan modales… aclaré mi garganta y levanté la mirada hasta posarla en sus ojos.

-Sí, claro… pero Bella- hablé en tono de reproche-. Se supone que estás enferma, tienes que quedarte en la cama y tú estás pensando en salir.

-¡Oh sí! Cariño, ve a ponerte el uniforme mientras preparo el desayuno- le dio una palmadita en el hombro y la niña salio corriendo sin rechistar.

-Bella ¿acaso no me escuchas? Mírate, se te nota a leguas que tú estás mal- su cabello alborotado, sus mejilla de un profundo rojo y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, eran señales suficientes para mí-. Además, Anne dijo que te sentías mal.

-Es… es que tú no lo entiendes Edward. Hoy Anne necesita llegar a la guardería sí o sí.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Si hasta parece que tienes fiebre ¡ven aquí!- le ordené, pero ella no se movió. Resignado me acerqué hasta ella y posé mi mano en su frente ¡Dios, estaba hirviendo! ¿Y así pretendía salir? Ni hablar. Tal vez fuera buena idea llamar a Carlisle.

-¡Acuéstate!- le ordené.

-¿Qué? Tú no escuchas nada de lo que digo.

-Claro que te escucho, pero la sorda aquí eres tu ¡anda, acuéstate! ¡Estás volando de fiebre!

-Pero Anne- se volvió a quejar. La tomé por la cintura y la senté en su cama, levanté las matas y acomodé sus piernas, para que quedara acostada. Al parecer estaba demasiado débil para pelear, porque no volvió a quejarse y aproveché para agradecerlo al cielo.

-Edward- dijo bajito, pero en lugar de levantarse y gritarme como siempre, se acurrucó un poco más entre las mantas. ¡Vaya, si que debe estar mal! Era raro ver a una Bella que no me contradecía.

-¡Mami!- una pequeña figura, en un delantal azul apareció por la puerta.

-¡Mami, pero si te has vuelto a dormir!- exclamó indignada- ¡Anda, despiértate!- gritó.

-¡Shh!! Anne, deja de gritar. Tu mami no se encuentra bien y necesita dormir un largo rato.-hablé bajito para no despertarla.

-Mi… mami ¿está mal?- dijo entrecortada y su carita se contrajo en dolor.

-Si… pero no te preocupes- suspiré, era algo que estaba haciendo mucho últimamente-. Es sólo un resfriado, no le va a pasar nada.

- ¿Se… seguro?- hipó mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla- No… no se va ir al cielo ¿verdad? no como mi mami Jessica.

¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablaba esta niña? A caso su madre no era Bella ¿entonces quién era Jessica? Tragué el nudo de mi garganta y me arrodillé a su altura.

- Tranquila cariño, a Bella no le va a pasar nada, te lo prometo- tuve que morderme la lengua para no preguntar por la tal Jessica. Es que se veía tan frágil y pequeña ahí llorando. Así que no hallé otra cosa que hacer más que abrazarla.

-¡Ya pequeña, no llores!- limpié sus lagrimas con mi mano-. ¿No era que estabas muy entusiasmada por ir a la guardería?

Ella se sorbió la nariz y habló.

- Sii… es que.. que hoy tengo que actuar, pero era mi mami la que me iba a llevar. Y si ella esta malita, no puedo ir.

- ¿Sabes? Yo me he tomado el día libre y no tengo nada que hacer.¿Qué tal si soy yo el que te lleva esta vez?- le pregunté y sonreí. Por alguna razón no quería que esta niña se quedara sufriendo por Bella y que mejor cosa que la guardería para distraerla.

-¡Me vas a llevar!- dijo y se limpió la nariz con el brazo.

-Sí… si tú quieres.

-¡SI! Pero… ¿Mami Bella se va a quedar sola?

-Si, no te preocupes por ella, mientras estemos en tu guardería, ella va dormir y recuperarse de su resfriado.

-Bueno…-titubeó si voy contigo.

Bien, al menos esto seria una forma de regresar todo lo malo que estaba haciendo. Aunque no cubriría ni la mitad de lo que Bella hacia por mí y la empresa.

- Ve a por tus cosas antes de que se haga más tarde- le ordené a la pequeña.

Ella miró a su madre como dudando y luego habló.

- Pero tienes que ayudarme, yo no me puedo llevar al "Oso" sola, ¡es muy pesado!- ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando ahora?.

- Está bien, te ayudare- asintió con la cabeza y volvió a salir corriendo.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me levanté ¡Sólo Dios, sabe en los líos que me estoy metiendo!.

-¡Bella! Bella despierta.-hablé bajito tratando de no asustarla. No todos los días tiene uno la suerte de que su jefe lo despierte.

-¿Edward?- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí cariño, soy yo. Voy a llevar a Anne a su guardería, te dejare sola para que tú puedas descansar ¿Te parece?

De un golpe abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

- ¡No!¡ tú no la puedes llevar!

-Cariño, tú no estás en posición de discutir.

-Cómo siempre- murmuró, pero se lo dejé pasar.

-Así que, o llevo a Anne a la guardería o se queda sin su actuación. Tú eliges, cariño.

-¡Oh Dios! Es cierto, mi pequeña no puede faltar hoy.

-Bueno… por eso la llevare yo mismo, mientras tú descansas.

-Pero Edward no creo que…

-¡Shh!- coloqué delicadamente un dedo en sus acolchonados labios-. Sin peros esta vez. Entiéndelo Bella, tienes que descansar, o si no tendré que llamar a Carlisle cuando tu cuadro se complique, no te preocupes por la niña la voy a cuidar.

- ¡Ya estoy lista!- una alegre Anne entró a la habitación, cargando su mochilita rosa y un gran bolsa negra que arrastraba.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

-¡El oso! -exclamaron ambas y rompieron a reír.

-¡Ay Edward! Es que Anne debe salir de oso en una obra escolar. Es por eso que está tan animada y no pude faltar- me explicó.

Después de que Bella me diera la dirección de la guardería y se encargara de que Anne desayunara, y que yo me encargara de que tomara su medicina y se acostara, salimos de ese departamento.

-Bien pequeña, creo que ya es hora de irnos.- dije consultando mi reloj, había sido lindo compartir el desayuno después de tanto tiempo solo.

-¡¡SI!!- chilló desde su silla, se notaba lo feliz que estaba por salir.

-¡Adiós cariño! Que te diviertas mucho- dijo Bella luego de besar su mejilla.

-¡Hey! ¿No hay beso para mí? Yo también me voy- dije indignado tratando de imitar el mohín de Anne.

-Por favor cuídala mucho, que no se meta en problemas ¡Y ni se te ocurra conducir como si estuvieras en la formula uno!

-Humm ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Ay, Edward! He viajado contigo y sé que tu idea de conducir es pasando los 100 Km. por hora.

-Eso lo dices porque debes conducir como una abuelita.-

-No te quejes, tú eres el que se ha ofrecido. Además, yo no he vuelto a tener auto desde que vivo en Chicago .

-Entonces… la empresa debería darte uno. Lo hablaremos cuando regrese ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Te aseguro que conduciré despacio, mamá. -

-Está bien, lo haré sólo porque mis parpados se cierran solos.¡Que se diviertan y cuida a mi pequeña!

Tomé la mochila y el "Oso" de Anne y bajamos juntos tomados de la mano.

-¡Wouuu! ¿Ese auto es tuyo, Edward?- preguntó Anne mientras daba saltitos alrededor del Volvo.

-Si ¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

-Bueno prepárate para viajar pequeña. Tal vez le consiga uno parecido a Bella, si también le agrada.

En menos de treinta minutos, ya habíamos llegado. Se veía que mucha gente iba a asistir al acto, porque me costó mucho trabajo encontrar un lugar vacío para estacionar.

Bajé del auto y me dirigí a ayudar a Anne a bajar . Muchos niños entraban de la mano de sus padres vistiendo el mismo uniforme de Anne, algunos cargaban varias bolsas y partes de disfraces, otros padres preparaba sus cámaras de video antes de entrar orgullosos de firmar o sacar fotos a sus hijos.

-¡Edward!¿Me ayudas a sacar el "Oso"?- me preguntó la pequeña mientras fruncía el ceño y trataba en vano de tirar de su "Oso".

La escena era tan graciosa que me robó una sonrisa. Ahí, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra una bolsa estaba una mini Bella. Pero un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza, dejándome intranquilo ¿Quién era esa tal Jessica, de la que me había hablado? Tomé la bolsa y la saqué de un tirón. A mi regreso, me esperaba una larga y tendida conversación con Bella.

-¡Vamos pequeña , que me muero de ganas por ver tu actuación y… al oso- dije mirando la bolsa.

Tomé la pequeña manita de la niña y una extraña sensación me invadió. Sentí como el pecho se me inflaba y una tonta sonrisa se formaba en mis labios ¿Era así cómo se sentían todos esos padres al entrar?

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! muchisimasss... gracias, gracias, gracias... por leer mi fic.... ¡Ya hemos pasado los 100 reviews y uff!! nunca pense que pasaria los 10 jajaja ¡En serio estoy muy feliz por eso!^^

Ya ven que de a poquito van saliendo cosas. No se desesperen.

¡De nuevo muchas gracias! y antes de irme ¿Podrian parsar por mi perfil y leer mi mensaje? ¡Necesito ayuda! Desde ya Mucha gracias ( si de nuevo jaja)

Besitos y que tengan una buena semana.


	9. Dia Especial

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Día**** especial**

_No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos._

_*_

Hacia mas de treinta minutos que Edward había dejado el departamento junto con Anne. Y esta extraña sensación en el pecho se había acrecentado con el pasar de los minutos , pero no era mala… al contrario, estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver con mi resfriado o el dolor de cabeza, se trataba de mi pequeña, de Anne.

Se suponía que hoy, iba a ser un día especial para ella. Anne es una niña tímida y algo callada y creo que nuestro brusco viaje desde Forks, no había ayudado a que sea más desenvuelta, no hasta hoy…

El día que me comunicó que debía actuar en su colegio, no sabía si gritar de alegría o preocuparme, era tan raro en ella. Pero luego de hablar con Leah, su maestra, me aseguró que era normal en los niños de su edad y que la obra ayudaría a adaptarse a mi pequeña.

Suspiré, y acomodé las mantas sobre mi cuerpo. Un día importante y yo no estaría ahí. Giré mi cara hacia la venta y los ojos comenzaron a cerrase poco a poco perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño. Sólo esperaba que Edward fuera bueno y le brindara el apoyo que mi niña necesitaba, después de todo… no todos los días tu jefe se ofrece para llevar a tu hijo a la guardería.

-

-

-

-

¿Cómo diablos era que yo, Edward Cullen el importante empresario, había cambiado mi lujosa oficina, por un montón de padres babosos?

Dí un suspiro de frustración y aflojé el nudo de mi corbata

¿Cuánto tiempo podía demorarse todo esto? Era extraño sentarse al lado de esas mini sillitas adecuadas para los niños y todas esas madres que hablaban sin cesar.

Pasé mi vista por todo el salón y me detuve en uno de los grandes ventanales. Afuera todos los juegos reposaban en silencio: los columpios, una calesita, el pelotero y el… ¡¡Tobogán!! De ese sitio se había caído Anne, tuve que tragar saliva y me pasé una mano por mi cabeza ¡Dios! ¡Si tenía más de dos metros de altura! Ahora no me sorprendían todos los golpes que se había ganado.

Volví mi cabeza hacia el frente, donde estaba el escenario. Observé la escenografía de papel mache, que dibuja unos cuantos árboles y un largo camino que se perdía hasta llegar a la puerta de un gran castillo.

Un par de madres charlaban dos bancos delante de mí sobre los trajes de conejos y vestidos. Volví a suspirar y me hundí más en mi asiento.

Hacía más de treinta minutos una amable señorita de nombre Leah, había ido a recoger a Anne y a su "Oso". Después de una breve explicación de por qué Bella no estaba entre los presentes, tomó a Anne de la mano y se perdieron en una de las salas color celeste.

El murmullo se hacía cada vez más fuerte y el cuello de la camisa me ceñía más que nuca, y creo… que comenzaba a sentirme nervioso.

¡Ja! Nervioso¿ yo?. Era Edward Cullen, el mismo a quien no le temblaba la mano cada vez que firmaba un contrato, sabiendo que su cuenta bancaria estaba por el piso, el mismo que habla en calma y claro sin un destello de incertidumbre cada vez que le mentía a sus padres, a Emmett , Alice o, incluso, Bella .

_Bella__, _antes de salir de su departamento me había cerciorado de que volviera a la cama, pero…¡¡ Era tan cabezota!! Seguro a esta hora se encontraría limpiando, haciendo las compras o lo que sea que haga fuera de la oficina.

Saqué mi teléfono para marcarle cuando una voz lleno el lugar.

-¡Padres, familiares y alumnos, sean bienvenidos a un aniversario más de nuestra guardería!- era la misma señorita que había llevado a Anne, la que hablaba.

Bufé y volvía a guardar el celular. Este no era el mejor momento para marcarle.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras alusivas y gran parte de la historia de la guardería, la cual no escuché lo más mínimo, comenzó una ronda donde cada alumno mostraba sus "destrezas" o si se puede llamar de esa forma.

¿Cómo pretendían que niños de dos años bailaran reggeaton? Era un acto totalmente absurdo y aburrido, pero las mujeres que estaban a dos asientos de mí, chillaron de emoción cuando vieron a sus hijos, imitar a uno de esos cantantes llenos de joyas.

El siguiente numero, se trataba de niños de cinco años tratando de interpretar o mejor dicho asesinar la conocida melodía del "feliz cumpleaños" con flautas dulces, ¡¿Pero quién diablos era el que llamaba música a eso?!

-Ahora, para terminar con nuestro acto los alumnos de cuatro años nos brindaran una hermosa representación, de lo que ellos quisieron… que fue Blanca Nieves.

Y así se abrió el telón revelando el castillo y los árboles de nuevo.

Una niña rubia, con un pomposo vestido rosa apareció en escena.

-Yo soy Blanca Nieves y vivo en este hermoso castillo…- en mi opinión la niña sobreactuaba demasiado y llevaba mucho maquillaje. ¿Pero qué más quería?- me dije internamente- ¡¡Ay Edward… son solo niños!!

La niña seguía parloteando sobre su fabulosa vida de princesa, cuando observé que un par de hombres se paraban de sus asientos y se dirigían a los costados del escenario. Uno de ellos de pelo rubio sacó una filmadora de último modelo y apuntó su lente a la pequeña princesita. Otro hombre, sacó una cámara de fotos y se cruzó de brazos, seguro que estaba esperando que uno de sus hijos apareciera en la escena. Otros padres se les unieron a los costados, vieron atentos la escena donde la niña huía de su malvada madrastra, que por cierto era tres pulgadas mas pequeña que ella y esos bucles castaños y su mejillas sonrojadas le daban apariencia de ser todo menos malvada.

Cuando Blanca Nieves llego al bosque entendí lo que Leah había querido decir con eso de la adaptación.

En lugar de los clásicos siete enanitos del cuento, aparecieron cinco animalitos del bosque,- Seguro lo hicieron por falta de actores- me dije. Se trataba de un conejo, un pájaro, un zorro, la ardilla o algo similar y… un "Oso".

-¡Anne!- hablé sin darme cuenta, el par de mujeres parlanchinas me dedicó una mala cara y exclamaron un - ¡Shhhhh!- mientras Blanca Nieves hablaba con sus nuevos animalitos.

Me levanté de mi asiento y como pude me hice camino hasta donde estaba todo los fotógrafos aficionados. Seguro que a Bella le gustaría tener algunas fotos de su hija luciendo como oso. Un adorable oso… el traje le cubría todo el cuerpo de pelo marrón, en su cabeza una diadema con orejitas redonditas llevaba hacia atrás sus largos rulos chocolates y su nariz estaba pintada con un profundo marrón de donde le salían dos graciosos bigotes hacia cada lado. Estaba tan hermosa.

Me coloqué entre los padres y con mi Blackberry fotografié a Anne mientras desempeñaba su papel.

Para el final de la obra un pequeño niño castaño, vestido de príncipe entró a escena y despertó a la rubia Blanca Nieves con un casto beso en la mejilla.

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y unas cuantas mujeres suspiraron. Así, y con una pegadiza canción, terminó la obra.

Los actores saludaron a público con la clásica reverencia de cabeza y el telón volvió a cerrarse.

El publico comenzó a levantarse de sus sillas y a charlar entre si. Aproveché el momento para llamar a Seth, después de todo, Anne necesitaba tiempo para quitarse a ese oso de encima.

-¡Seth, hermano! ¿Cómo has estado?- lo saludé.

-¡Edward! ¡Qué bueno que me llamas!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha pasado algo con Embry y Paúl?- pregunté preocupado, lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era que ellos se fueran de mi empresa.

-¡No! tranquilízate, esos ya son parte de Cullen S.A y lo seguirán siendo por un largo rato, por lo menos hasta que nosotros nos estabilicemos.

Suspiré- Bien… por poco y me matas del susto ¿entonces de qué se trata?

-Son solo buenas noticias Edward- se quejó-. Estoy moviendo algunos contactos aquí y creo que un hombre, Quil Ateara, se nos puede unir- dijo entusiasmado.

- Está bien, tienes dos semanas para convencerlo, ni un día más.- chasqueé mi lengua-. Tu estancia en Los Ángeles me esta costando más de lo que pensaba.

-Edward- pude escuchar un rastro de temor en su voz- .¿Tan mal estamos?

-No Seth… no, después de tus nuevos socios, pero sabes que no podemos darnos ciertos lujos en estos momentos.

- Está bien, me moveré lo más rápido que pueda y trataré de sumar más gente a la empresa.

-Relájate, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, mientras tanto yo tratare de convencer a Sánchez a que se nos una.

-¡Pues suerte ahí amigo! ya sabes como te tiene catalogado ese viejo.

-Ni me lo digas-bufé cree que soy el mismo crío irresponsable que echara a perder su dinero.

-Bueno tan equivocado no estaba- dijo en tono burlita.

-¡¿Seth de qué lado estas?!- le grite furioso al aparato.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo solo es una broma, sabes que estoy contigo, pero vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para convencer a ese viejito.

-He cambiado Seth- hablé en voz baja- y se lo voy a demostrar a él y a todo el mundo.

-Lo sé Edward, mucha suerte, te llamo cuando tenga alguna novedad.

-¡Adiós!- me despedí y colgué la llamada.

Giré sobre mis talones y observé que varias personas se habían agrupado en pequeños grupos, un par de padres rodeaban y felicitaban a sus niños, otros se dirigían hasta sus salas a buscarlos y un par de niños correteaban por el salón. Había mucho ruido y risas, miré hacia todos lados, pero Anne no aparecía.

Empecé a caminar entre la gente hasta la sala por donde había desaparecido la pequeña la primera vez.

Atravesé a una pareja que saludaba y cargaba a su niño, una anciana y… fue ahí cuando la vi, la pequeña ya se había cambiado su disfraz por el delantal del colegio y estaba hablando con otra niña rubia, Blanca Nieves, y la bolsa con el oso reposaba a sus pies.

Seguí caminando hasta la pequeña, y poco a poco pude escuchar mejor su conversación.

-¿Qué te pasa Anne? ¿Acaso eres tan… tonta, qué ya ni tu mamá te quiere ver?

-¡¡No!!- chilló Anne. Solo podía ver su espalda y sus pequeñas manitas como se cerraban en puño.

-Pues entonces dime tonta ¿dónde esta? Ves… no te quiere- le gritó Blanca Nieves

-Mi mami si me quiere y… y mucho- dijo Anne mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse.

Aceleré mi paso, pero una familia con perro y todo me impidieron seguir avanzando.

-¡¡No entiendes!! Ella no te quiere, sino… estaría aquí, como mi mami y mi papi- gruñí, la princesita ya no me caía tan bien.

-¿Y tu papi Anne? ¡Ahhhh…cierto!- exclamó-. El tampoco te quería, por eso no tienes.

-Yo… yo no sé- gimoteó. Tragué saliva y corrí al niño a su perro con un brazo.

-Tú que… ¡Ay! Eres una tonta… tonta, tonta Anne- me acerqué hasta las niñas y me paré detrás de Anne.

- ¿Sucede algo pequeña?- dije con voz suave pero clavé mis ojos, llenos de furia en la pequeña y malvada Blanca Nieves.

Anne dio un saltito cuando escucho mi voz, se limpio las lágrimas y su nariz con el puño del delantal y me miró. Su carita aun estaba mojada por las lágrimas y sus ojitos estaban rojos por el llanto.

Me bajé a su altura y pasé una mano por sus cabellos.

- ¿Estás bien pequeña?-volví a preguntar.

-Si… Si… Ed…ward- habló con voz temblorosa

- ¿Esta niña te ha hecho algo malo?

-No… no señor yo solo hablaba con Anne y entonces…– la niña ya no parecía tan mala conmigo presente. Sus ojos se abrieron con platos y movía las manos por el aire mientras hablaba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté.

-Soy Sofia, mucho gusto señor- dijo con voz suave y extendió su manita. Sofía… Sofía… por qué se me hacia conocido ese nombre. Estreché su mano y volví mi atención hacia Anne.

-Cariño ¿te hizo algo Sofía?- Anne negó con la cabeza, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto. Me incorporé y por alguna extraña razón mi mirada se posó en los ventanales, las hamacas, la calesita, el tobogán y todo seguía ahí a fuera.

¡Mierda! Algo hizo clip en mi cabeza. El tobogán, esta niña era el mismo diablillo que le había lastimado a Anne.

-Mira, Sofía- hablé con voz dura -. Sé que Anne no me dirá lo que le hiciste, por eso lo haré yo. No quiero que vuelvas a hablarle, a decirle tonta y ni se te ocurra volver a hacerle daño, como tirarla del tobogán.- la niña dio un pequeño grito que tapó con su mano-. O si no tendré que hablar con tus padres y los profesores- ¡Perfecto Edward! ¿Desde cuándo eres soplón? Dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero… que más podía hacer, Anne no era mi hija y no podía golpear a una niña de cuatro años, que lucia como Blanca Nieves.

Tomé a Anne en brazos y como pude agarré la bolsa con su disfraz y me dirigí a la salida.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor pequeña?- le pregunté.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Espero que a partir de ahora no te haga más daño y si te lo hace- levanté una de mis cejas para poner más énfasis-. Me lo cuentas y vendré a ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?

Ella volvió a sentir y ocultó su rostro en mi cuello. Mientras caminaba hacia l volvo con Anne en brazos me hice una promesa, que nunca más esa niña volvería a molestarla.

* * *

N/A: emm... ¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ^^ tenia muchas ganas de llegar esta parte y ver a mi Edward en su papel de chico bueno. A que ahora no les cae tan mal como al principio. jajaja

¿Entendieron lo de Seth? bueno... ya se van a enterar de a poquito, de eso y unas cuantas cosas más.

Gracias por estar ahí del otro lado, (Donde quiera que eso sea) por tomar su tiempo de leer, por sus favoritos , alertas y sus reviews que me hacen saltar al estilo Alice. Y en especial a mi nueva Beta "**oehems"** que me yuda a mejor mis capitulos.

Me despido....Besotes!!


	10. Hazte Cargo

**N/A:** Por fin nuevo capitulo, dedicado a todos ustedes que leen y querian una dosis más de ternura. Enjoy

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Hazte Cargo**

_Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos._

_*_

Manejaba demasiado lento para mi gusto, pero lo había prometido. Anne viajaba en el asiento trasero y desde el incidente con la niña, Blanca Nieves, no había vuelto a musitar palabra. Me preguntaba si tal vez… hubiera estado mal actuar de esa manera, después de todo, la niña no era nada mío y no tenía derechos para hablar por ella.

Apreté un poco el acelerador y mis manos tomaron con más fuerza el volante.

¡Dios! ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? Blanca Nieves había disfrutado del llanto de Anne, después de sus insultos y gritos.

Esa pequeña delincuente ya había sido capas de tirarla desde un tobogán. Quién sabe cual era el próximo paso en su plan.

Desvié mis ojos hacia el espejo retrovisor y observé a mi acompañante. Estaba tranquila, observando fijamente el paisaje, sus manitas juntas reposaban sobre su regazo ¿Siempre era tan callada?

Carraspeé mi garganta en un intento de atraer su atención. Sus ojitos se posaron sobre el espejo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté. Ella, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

¿Y que diablos significaba eso? Un "sí Edward, estoy bien" o un "no ves que tengo ganas de llorar". ¡Mierda! Hasta podría ser un "Edward, cierra tu maldita bocota y déjame meditar en paz".

Suspiré, ¿Por qué no había un manual dónde explicara como interpretar a un niño?

Giré a la derecha y entré a la calle de Bella.

Tal vez estuve mal al gritarle a esa niña…yo no era nadie para Anne. Tan solo un conocido más de su madre… no, corrijo, "Soy el tipo que se quiere robar a su mamá". No pude evitarlo y sonreír ante el recuerdo, sin duda Bella había hecho un buen trabajo al criarla… _sola_.

La sonrisa se borró de mis labios y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contrajeron. Aun me quedaba pendiente una larga charla con Bella.

Estacioné el volvo frete a su departamento y fruncí el ceño, por más que lo viera de día, el lugar seguía siendo feo e inseguro. Nada apropiado para que Bella y su hija vivieran aquí.

Bajé del auto y abrí la puerta la puerta de Anne.

-Vamos pequeña, es hora de ver a tu mamá- le dije mientras bajaba el oso y su mochila.

Musitó un simple sí, y bajó de un salto. Ya nada quedaba de la niña alegre que había salido esta mañana. Tragué saliva, espero que Bella no notara el estado de animo de su hija.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el departamento, cuando su vocecilla me habló.

- Edward….-musito tímidamente.

-Sí, Anne ¿pasa algo?

-No…no yo...quería que tú, bueno si no lo quieres, entonces está bien, pero yo quería qué tuvieras no sé….- era tan gracioso verla divagar, sus largos bucles se mecieron cuando estrujó entre sus manitas un paquete de color rojo.

-Cálmate y respira- ella siguió mis indicaciones-. Bien… ahora, ¿qué eso que me ibas a contar?

-Yo… yo… esto es para ti- dijo y extendió su mano con el paquete.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y tuve que dejar pasar unos segundos antes de hablar.

- ¿Se… seguro que es para mí?

-¡Sí! Iba a dárselo a mi mami, pero… como ella no fue, te lo quiero dar a ti- dijo y bajó su cabeza cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Pero… pero igual se lo puedes dar cuando entremos ¿No te parece?

-Sí… pero yo quiero que tú lo tengas, es para ti, por… por hablarle así a Sofía- cuando mencionó a la niña frunció levemente su ceño.

No podía rechazar el regalo de una niña de cuatro años, así que se lo agradecí y lo guardé en la guantera del auto.

- Muchas gracias por pensar en mí- le dije con una sonrisita-. Lo abriré apenas llegue a casa- y comenzamos a caminar.

Era un gran alivio el saber que la niña no estaba molesta conmigo. Y estaba deseando llegar pronto a casa para saber de que se trataba su regalo.

Subía al piso de Bella con una Anne más sonriente y con mi conciencia más tranquila.

Bella, en unos jeans lavados y una remera azul, nos abrió la puerta. Aun tenía esas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su nariz estaba tan roja como la de Rudolph*, sin duda su resfriado aun no había pasado, pero… eso no era impedimento para que la garganta se me secara y un extraño cosquilleo me revolviera la parte baja de mi estomago.

- ¡Vamos Edward!- me dije internamente-Solo se trata de la misma chica que ves todos lo días y nuca te ha llamado la atención.

Eso era muy cierto, la Bella Swan que yo conocía nunca me había inspirado más que un mutuo respeto laboral. Pero la Bella que yo veía, no calzaba jeans sino esos grandes trajes de secretaria, el pelo siempre lo llevaba en una coleta alta, no suelto y despeinada como ahora ¿y dónde diablos había dejado sus lentes?

Dejé la bolsa y la mochila en una de las mesas de la entrada y las seguí a la cocina.

-Dime, cielo ¿cómo te ha ido en la guardería?- le preguntó Bella mientras la sentaba en la encimera. Aun su voz se oía algo pastosa.

-Emm… bien, mami… no me confundí ni una sola vez, y la señorita Leah dijo que lo había hecho ¡Excelente!- exclamó contenta.

-Te felicito pequeña, aunque me hubiera gustado estar ahí- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla de la niña.

Me aclaré la garganta.

- Saque algunas fotos con mi teléfono, supuse que querrías tener algún recuerdo de Anne.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh! Muchas gracias Edward, me encantaría verlas, es un lindo detalle. Gracias.- ¿Por qué la Bella que yo veía no sonreía así?

-Sí- dije con voz ronca y le pase mi Blackberry.

-¡Oh Anne! Estás hermosa- le dijo a su hija y yo sonreí.

-¡Mamá era un oso!- dijo seria y cruzó sus brazos.

-Pero eras el oso más lindo que yo haya visto.

-¿Cuántos osos has visto má?

-Eh… bueno, la verdad no muchos, pero te aseguro que no todos lucen tan lindos como tú.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-La verdad… es que yo pienso igual que Bella eras un oso muy lindo, allí arriba- ella musitó un gracias y bajó su cabecita.

Seguimos viendo las fotos y explicando la obra, cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en las manos de Bella.

-¡Edward!- dijo en un gritito asustado.

-Disculpa, debo atender- tomé, el teléfono y me dirigí a la pequeña sala.

-Edward Cullen- dije mientras me paseaba por el lugar. Me resultaba demasiado pequeño si tuviera que vivir en lugar como este. Pensé

-¡Edwad, Hermano!

-Seth eres tú ¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunté alarmado.

-¡Felicítame!-exclamó alegre.

-¿Por qué diablos tendría que hacer eso?

- Porque te acabo de conseguir a tú nuevo socio en un tiempo record- dijo seguro.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Me estás bromeando?

-Edward, sabes que no bromearía con eso, y mucho menos en estos momentos.

-Pero… es que… es que ¿es en serio?

-Si acabo de convencer a Quil, para que se una a Cullen S.A.- dijo con aires de suficiencia.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Esto no puede ser tan bueno!

- Pues créelo, porque así es. Pero necesito un par de papeles para cerrar el trato. Estuve llamando a tu oficina pero ni Bella ni tú me atienden.

-No, Bella se ha tomado el día libre y yo… he… he estado a fuera.

-Bueno eso es nuevo, tú nunca le das tantos beneficios a tu secretaria, ni dejas la oficina sola.

-Es que necesitaba hacer em… ciertos trámites.

-Bien… eso no importa ¡Ahora muévete y mándame esos papeles!

-Estaré en la oficina en quince minutos- dije mientras miraba mi reloj. Y corte la llamada.

Regresé a la cocina y me paré en seco ¿Por qué reaccionaba así cada vez que la veía? Al fin de cuentas seguía siendo la misma Bella.

-Disculpa, pero debo volver a la oficina.

Ella dejó lo que estaba revolviendo en la hornilla y clavó sus grandes ojos marrones en mí.

- Pensé que te quedarías a comer. Estaba haciendo pasta ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?

-No, solo son algunos papeles que necesita Seth.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, por mi culpa la oficina está vacía en estos momentos- dijo mientras se estrujaba sus manos

-Bella no es tu culpa que te enfermaras y gracias por la invitación será… será en otro momento ¿creo?

-Sí, seguro- musitó.

-¿Dónde esta Anne?- hablé luego de buscarla con la vista por toda la cocina.

-Fue a cambiarse y Edward, muchas gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña.

Tragué saliva.

- No… no hay nada que agradecer, fue divertido regresar a la guardería. Disculpa, debo irme ahora o sino llegare tarde, por favor despídeme de ella.

-Igual no era tu obligación llevarla. Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas- en un extraño impulso deposité un beso en su mejilla-. Que te mejores.

-Sí, nos veremos mañana.

Y con eso salí de su departamento. Era el hombre más feliz del planeta al saber que las cosas iban mejorando. Pero… tenía la leve sensación de que había algo de que me había olvidado.

-

-

-

-

-

Aceleré el paso mientras caminaba por la acera. Había sido una mañana particularmente difícil, ya no me sentía tan enferma, ni estornudaba como hace tres días. Pero mi cuerpo aun se sentía pesado, la nariz seguía estando húmeda y la cama era el único lugar donde me hubiera gustado estar.

Suspiré. Las cuentas no iban a esperar a que me mejorara, tenía que salir o salir a la calle.

Ingresé al edificio de Cullen S.A. y saludé amablemente a Sam, como todos los días. Luego de un par de explicaciones y un mejórate de su parte seguí mi camino.

Iba diez minutos retrasada, era la primera vez que llegaría tarde a la oficina. Sólo rogaba que Edward no se molestara. ¿Edward? Me di un golpe mental al pensar en mi jefe. Volvíamos a estar en la oficina, él era mi jefe y yo una simple empleada, no me podía tomar tantas libertades como para llamarlo "Edward". A partir de este momento, el volvía a ser el Señor Cullen y yo… bueno, yo seguía siendo Bella.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en el último piso, coloqué el bolso sobre mi hombro y salí a afrontar a un nuevo día de trabajo.

Estaba a punto de abrir mi puerta cuando una aguda voz me llamo.

- ¡Bella!- gritó y el eco de su voz cargada de veneno resonó en todo el pasillo.

No hacía falta que me girara para saber de quien se trataba, solo una persona en todo el edificio era capaz de comportarse de esa manera. Bufé y giré sobre mis talones.

-¡Buenos días Jane! dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti tan temprano?- era Jane Volturi la secretaria del Señor Seth Clearwater. Una pequeña e irritante mujer que se había dedicado complicarme la estadía en la empresa. Encontrarse con Jane, era como tener un piedra en el zapato.

-¡Ja! No te hagas la mosca muerta conmigo porque no te funcionará. Soy inmune a tu poder- fruncí el ceño, de qué estaba hablando esta vez. ¡Definitivamente estaba loca!

-Jane, porque no hacemos corta nuestra conversación y me cuentas qué quieres esta vez

-Lo sabía. Lo supe el primer día que pisaste esta empresa ¡Eres un buscona! Igual que todas esa modelitos que desfilan por aquí. Pero con un poco más de cerebro ¡Seguro que estarás contenta con lo que has conseguido!

-Podrías hablar claro- dije exasperada-. No puedo leer tu retorcida mente, así que me gustaría que me explicaras que eso de que estas hablando.

-Bella, no te hagas la tonta. Ya te dije que a mí no me engañas. Yo no soy uno de los tontos que cree que eres una simple mosquita muerta.

-¡Ya basta!- grité furiosa-. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer, como para estar soportando tus locuras tan temprano.

-¿En serio?- dijo con falso asombro-. Me sorprende que el jefe le diera tanto trabajo a su… _novia. _Bueno aun que pensándolo bien…- habló y se llevó un dedo a su mentón-. Seguro que tendrás nuevos trabajitos que realizar con Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- ella no… no había dicho eso, seguro que la palabra novio en esta conversación debía ser alguna alucinación provocada por los analgésicos.

-No finjas más Bella y déjame felicitarte, ya hasta te has tomado las libertadas y beneficios que incluyen ser la novia de Edward Cullen. Porque si no me equivoco, hace dos días que no pisas la empresa- convertí mis manos en puños y rechiné los dientes. Me mordí la lengua y levanté mi cabeza. No podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con las locuras de Jane, así que giré y me dirigí a la oficina dejándola sola y molesta en el pasillo.

Tiré mi bolso en la silla y abrí de un manotazo la puerta de mi jefecito.

-¡Edward!- dije con voz dura. Él estaba en su escritorio mirando un alto montón de papeles.

-¿Bella? estaba apunto de llamarte, pensé que hoy tampoco vendrías a trabajar y hasta había pensado en pasar a buscar a Anne y luego…

Levanté una de mis manos, para detenerlo.

- Te dije que hoy estaría en la empresa ¿no?

-Sé… pero pensé que te habías vuelto a enfermar y bueno… no es que me molestes que faltes, solo quería saber que estabas bien- dijo en un tono suave mientras se pasaba una mano por su alborotado pelo cobrizo.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué no actuaba así siempre? Concéntrate Bella- me reproché mentalmente- Debes aclarar eso de que sales con tu jefe. No pude evitarlo y un bufido escapó de mis labios, mientras me sentaba.

¡Ja! Cómo si Edward se pudiera fijar en mi alguna vez. Yo no me podía comparar en lo más mínimo a las novias de mis jefes. Ella eran modelos o actrices famosas, mientras que yo era Bella… su secretaria. Ella salían con el todos los fin de semanas a comer en lugares exclusivos o a bailar, mientras yo me pasaba viendo mi colección de películas de Disney y un gran tazón de palomitas entre mis brazos. Y lo más impórtate… ellas no tenían una niña a la cual mantener.

-Perdón si te molesto con tanto control, pero… pero es necesario para mi saber si dispongo de mi personal- él había malinterpretado mis gestos ¡Bella concéntrate!

-No, Edward, te entiendo y es mi deber avisarte si falto o no a mi trabajo. Pero no era a eso que venía.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó y se acomodó en su sillón.

-No, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Por qué hay gente que dice que soy tu novia? No se suponía que era sólo por una noche eso… eso de que tú ¡Ay! ¡De lo que tú ya sabes!- grité exasperada.

- Sí, veras Bella…

-¡Dime que es lo que pasa Edward!- exigí ¿Desde cuando le habla en ese tono mi jefe?

Suspiró.

- Sí… se suponía que sólo era una pantalla para engañar a Sánchez, pero… ¡Mierda! Nunca conté con que los medios hicieran todo una novela de eso.

- ¿Qué… qué dices Edward?

- Será mejor que lo veas tú misma, toma- y me extendió una revista. Era una de las revistas amarillistas con mayor venta en Chicago.

En la tapa se vía a un reluciente Edward y… ¡Mierda! esa era yo.

Era una de las fotos que nos había tomado en la boda de Alice. Su brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura su cara levemente inclinada hacia mi oreja y su perfecta sonrisa ladeada ¡Pero eso no era todo! Lo peor era el titulo en grandes letras rojas "Un amor en la oficina". ¿Qué diablos era todo esto?

Levanté mi cabeza para ver a un nervioso Edward tragar saliva y enlazar sus dedos.

- Página diez, la horrorosa columna de amor- dijo simplemente.

Automáticamente mis manos buscaron dicha página y mi boca se abrió del asombro. Había otra foto de nosotros. Tomada momentos antes de decidir que debía estar con mi pequeña y no con mi jefe, el dictador.

Estaba parada con el teléfono en mi oreja. Edward pasaba ambos bazos sobre mi cintura, su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su cara estaba muy cerca de mi rostro. La foto había sido tomada desde muy lejos así que no se distinguía nuestras expresiones, pero parecía una escena muy intima y una ola de calor invadió mis mejillas.

-¿Ya has llegado a la parte de nuestro… escape?- preguntó Edward ¿Qué? Si ni siquiera había leído la primera línea… Estaba muy impresionada con las imágenes .Si hasta pareciera que me estaba abrazaba con fuerza y murmurando algo al oído cuando en realidad me estaba reteniendo .Así que negué con la cabeza y busqué el articulo.

_Hace unos días Chicago vivió una de las bodas más grandes del año. La reconocida diseñadora a niv__el mundial Alice Culle, contrajo matrimonio, nada más y nada menos, con el famoso psicólogo Jasper Whitlock. _

_Pero sí,__ queridas lectoras, ya todos esto es noticia vieja para ustedes. Lo bueno, es que aun restan muchas cosas por revelar de la boda más esperada del año. _

_Como que el hermano menor de Alice, Edward Cullen__, uno de los grandes empresarios y dueño de Cullen S.A. asistió a la celebración acompañado de su nueva señorita. Este chico, no es solo conocido por su suerte en los negocios, sino por su interminable colección de pretendientes, su dinero y buen cuerpo lo convierten en uno de los solteros más codiciados y a varias nos ha robado más de un suspiro su bella sonrisa._

_Sin embargo, lo que llama la atención es la desconocida muchacha a quien llevo a un evento tan importe para la familia Cullen._

_Su acompañante no seria otra más que su "__secretaria". Como lo acaban de leer amigas, parece que a la joven Isabella Swan le ha brillado su estrella de la suerte y le ha tocado vivir su cuento de hadas con su jefe, Edward Cullen._

_Isabel__la lleva solo seis mese trabajando para Cullen S.A., tiempo suficiente para que Edward terminara su relación con la modelo Tanya Denalie y la muchacha se ganara su corazón compartiendo su oficina, trabajo y algunos cafés._

_Un dato jugoso para todas ustedes, sé que las imágenes hablan por si solas, pero al parecer la parejita no pudo aguantarse las ganas de tener su momento a solas… por lo que desaparecieron de la iglesia a gran velocidad en…_

-¡Mierda!- dije y cerré bruscamente la revista. No podía seguir leyendo esas… esas- ¡Mentiras!- grité.

Esta era una de las peores columnas de esa revista, los pequeños datos amarillistas y la particular forma de contar, hacía que fuera imposible no leerla y que todas las mujeres siguiéramos como una especie de novela, lo que le pasaba a la gente famosa ¡Y ahora yo figuraba entre sus páginas! ¡Mierda!

-Es lo mismo que yo dije- habló bajito Edward, como si esperara una gran reacción de mi parte.

-¡Esto es tú culpa! Te dije que no estaba bien mentir. Pero tú y tú papel de jefe dictador me pusieron contra la espada y la pared. ¿Estarás contento con lo que lograste?- bramé furiosa, mientras lo taladraba con la mirada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Sé que estuve mal. Y me siento peor que la basura por… por haberte obligado a hacer eso ¡A mentir! Pero entiéndeme, necesitaba pareja y tú me conoces… sabes que nuca seria capaz de hacer algo tan malo como para mandarte a la cárcel. ¡Bella, por Dios! Créeme.

- Ese es el problema, yo no te conozco. La primera vez que te vi fue el segundo día que pisé Chicago. Y… y eres mi jefe ¿qué quieres que piense cuando me amenazaste con llevarme a la cárcel, solo por negarme a salir contigo? ¿Cómo si me necesitaras? Solo hace falta que levantes tu teléfono y tendrás a medio Chicago a tus pies.

- Bella- dijo con voz suplicante.

- ¿Qué? es cierto. Llevo unos cuantos meses aquí y he perdido la cuenta de las mujeres con que has salido y he tenido que enviarles flores de tu parte.

- Bella yo…

- ¿Por qué no llamaste a Victoria, a Kate o a Tanya? ¡Dios! Si aquí dice que era tu última novia, y si mal no recuerdo lo pasabais bien en tu oficina. Hasta el día de hoy tengo pesadillas, donde se repiten esos ruidos y… Victoria… ¿recuerdas esa qué….

-¡Basta!- grito furioso, aunque un leve toque de rubor quedaba en sus mejillas-. Sé muy con quien he salido Bella, gracias por recordármelo-suspiró-. Pero esa noche… te necesitaba a ti, no preguntes por qué. Sé que estuvo mal el obligarte a asistir de esa manera y aun no me he disculpado como es debido. Pero quiero que quede claro que yo nunca quise que todo Chicago se enterara.

-Claro y por eso me llevaste a la boda y me presentaste como tu novia- bramé furiosa y me crucé brazos.

-¡No! Yo solo quería que mi familia y Sánchez te vieran como mi novia, nadie más.

-Y… ¿por qué? no lo entiendo…¿por qué yo?

-¡Ya te dije que no me preguntaras eso!

-Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿qué me quede tranquila y de brazos cruzados cuando todo el mundo piensa que estoy saliendo contigo y que quiero tu dinero?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Eso no sale en el artículo.

-Nadie importante- dije y tragué saliva, aunque Jane era un gran estorbo en mi vida laboral, tenía principios y no iba a delatarla.

- Es de la empresa ¿no es cierto? Lo despediré ahora mismo, sólo dime su nombre y estará a fuera.

-¡No, Edward¡- grité horrorizada-. ¿Pero qué dices? A fin de cuentas… sólo hace nada más que reproducir lo que dice este… artículo- dije lo ultimo como si se tratara de una palabrota-. Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer para desmentir todo esto?

-Por ahora… nada. Pero puedes ir preparando tus maletas- dijo mientras se paraba.

* * *

**Rudolph*: El reno de la nariz roja, de la famosa historia de navidad.**

**N/A: ¿Qué me dicen, las he confundi un poco más? jaja**

**Este capitulo es más lago a pedido de ustedes. Como veran Bella no es la unica que oculta algo, Edward tambien tiene una pequeña historia que contarnos.**

**Y ahora... ¿Que pasara? por que tienen que hacer sus maletas, ¿se van e viaje? ¿La va a despedir? ¿Que era el regalo? ¿Que se olvido Edward?**

**Haaaa... son muchas preguntas que voy a revelar pronto, si me da el tiempo y la inspiración!**

**Besotes las quieroo!!**


	11. Acatando Órdenes

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Acatando Órdenes**

"_A veces el trabajo se vuelve una invasión a nuestra privacidad."_

-Por ahora, nada. Pero puedes ir preparando tus maletas- hablé mientras me ponía de pie, tratando de ganar tiempo y de ocultar mi temor ¡Aquí vamos ¡ Me dije mentalmente. Acomodé mi chaqueta y miré a mi inocente victima ¿Cómo se supone qué tengo que hacer esto?

Inmóvil en su asiento, podía percibir la tensión de su cuerpo. La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras ella se mordía levemente el labio inferior y frunció el ceño. En un movimiento brusco e inesperado cruzó sus brazos y pude ver un destello de miedo cruzar por sus ojos. ¿En qué está pensando ahora?

-¿Me… me vas a despedir?- dijo con un hilo de voz y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. ¡Mierda! De todas las reacciones que había recreado en mi cabeza ninguna se parecía a esta. Había llegado a pensar que me insultaría, que gritaría, se pondría histérica y me mandaría a los mil demonios antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Sin embargo… otra vez me volvía equivocar con mi secretaria.

- Me vas despedir ¿Por esto?- dijo señalando la revista-. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, esta fue tu idea y… y tú me obligaste, por favor, no me despidas, no puedo quedarme sin trabajo, no ahora y en Chicago no puedo, además está Anne y…. y…- ¡Dios! Se está desmoronando frente mis ojos y yo sin hacer nada.

-¡No! ¡Cálmate, Bella! Yo no he dicho nada sobre despidos ¿De dónde sacas eso?- tragué saliva, lo último que quería en estos momentos era alejarla de mí y de la empresa.

-Pero… pero- dijo gimoteando- has dicho que haga las maletas, ¿Entonces a dónde me quieres enviar?

Levanté la revista y carpetas de mi escritorio y deposité un elegante sobre amarillo frente a ella. Pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio, en los cuales ninguno se movió. Rogaba a Dios y a todos los santos, para que no estallara en gritos y me insultara por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo con dificultad mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla con su mano.

-Es, bueno es… ¿Por qué mejor no lo lees?

Ella tomó el sobre con gran delicadeza y deslizó la tarjeta para leerla.

- ¡Querido Edward Cullen!- leyó en voz alta y levantó la mirada. Hice un ademán con la mano para que continuar.

-Es un placer para nosotros anunciarte que el próximo viernes, celebraremos nuestras "Bodas de Plata" en el hotel "Midnight sun". Es una fecha muy impórtate donde renovaremos el amor, cariño y respeto que nos dedicamos día a día, por tal motivo queremos que tú y todos los que queremos estén presentes y sean testigos de nuestro amor. Firma: Rafael y Carmen Sánchez- concluyó con voz solemne y levantó sus ojos hasta posarlos en los míos.

-Y bien… ¿qué me dices?- era difícil hablar, cuando la lengua se pegaba al paladar y se te secaba la garganta.

-¡Felicidades! Se ve que vas a tener unas vacaciones- dijo tratando de sonreír. ¡Esto no era nada fácil!

-Bella no entiendes…te necesito.

-Sí, no te preocupes, me encargare de que todo funcione en la empresa mientras disfrutas de la boda. No tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo… es mi trabajo- dijo mientras volvía a dejar el sobre.

Bufé y me desplomé en mi asiento.

- No, Bella. ¡Te necesito, pero conmigo!

-No… no entiendo Edward.

Bien, no la culpaba ni yo sabia que lo iba a hacer.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo a la boda- dije firme, como si se tratara de una orden cualquiera.

Después de todo ella seguía siendo mi empleada, y… no se podía negar a las ordenes de su jefe ¿No?

-

-

-

-

¡¿Qué?! No daba crédito a lo que escuchaban mis oídos ¿Para qué diablos me necesitaba en la boda? ¡No, no iba a mentir de nuevo! ¡No por Edward! Ya había asistido a una boda con él y no salió bien que digamos. Instintivamente mis ojos se posaron en la horrenda revista y sus mentiras. Además… ni siquiera sabía a donde quedaba el tal "Midnight sun". Cerré mis manos en puños, tratando de prepárame para lo que venía. ¡No! ¡No lo volvería a hacer!

-Creo que te he oído mal- traté de sonar serena pero fallé en el intento-. ¿Acaso acabas de decir que te acompañe?-

Él se aclaró la garganta y aflojó el nudo de su corbata mientras las ansias por una respuesta me mataban por a dentro.

- Sí, es lo que acabo de decir. Te necesito en esa fiesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- grité exasperada. No me podía pasar esto de nuevo.

-¿Y aun lo preguntas? Para esta hora todo Chicago sabe que eres mi novia, no pretenderás que llegue a los 25 años de casado de Sánchez sólo- dijo asombrado. Mientras sentía como la ira, poco a poco, se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

-¡Sí! No veo nada de malo en eso. Además lo que dice esa entupida revista ¡son puras mentiras! E imagino que es algo que refutarás pronto. Llamaré a la editorial ahora mismo, pediré derecho a replica y si tú quieres yo también puedo…

- ¡Bella!- me cortó con un grito-. Créeme, en situaciones normales me encargaría yo mismo del asunto, pero… ¿qué quieres que le diga a la editorial? Perdonen pero todo esto es una pantalla que inventé para ganar un nuevo socio, sería tan amable de desmentir su articulo. No lo creo- dijo sarcástico.

-Pues para empezar, no sé por que inventaste eso ¡Por Dios Edward! Como si necesitaras más publicidad de la que tienes…pero ¡Una novia!- dije indignada-.Tú lo querías, ahora lo tienes, arreglarlo es tu problema.

-Bella… mis motivos no están en esta discusión, si no, si serás o no mi acompañante en esa bendita fiesta.

-¿Qué? Pero no quiero ¡Y no puedo!

- Anda, Bella- insistió- .¡No puedes negarte, es una orden! Mira será… será como un viaje de negocio- jadeé de la impresión ¿Acaso creía que me iba a convencer con eso?

-Esta es otra de tus mentiras y mira lo que gané con la ultima, una tapa en la revista de chismes. No, en serio Edward no puedo, cuando firmé mi contrato no decía nada de viajes, y mucho menos sobre tus mentiras.

-¡Bueno pero lo dirá ahora, porque tú vendrás conmigo!- dijo con voz firme y dura.

-¡No iré! ¡No puedo!- grité.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no te permite venir conmigo a una estúpida boda? ¡Una boda, Bella! ¡No se trata de la selva, el desierto o una guerra! Una simple y absurda boda. ¿Te es mucho sacrifico ir a una fiesta?- cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía destilar veneno, mientras esos ojos se tornaban negros de la ira.

-¡No puedo!- volví a decir.

-¿Por qué?- contraatacó.

Nuestros gritos retumbaban por toda la oficina, dando la impresión de una acalorada discusión. Me pregunto si podrían escucharnos desde la oficina de contaduría. No me sorprendería si Jane, la chismosa, estuviera redactando el próximo articulo para esa revista.

Suspiré tratando de calmarme, después de todo el seguía siendo mi jefe y no estaba bien que le faltara el respeto gritándole.

-Lo siento Edward, pero no puedo acompañarte. Entiende que no estoy sola y tengo una niña a quien cuidar- dije tratando de sonar calmada y controlar mis nervios cuando la palabra "Despido" volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en susurro logró articular.

- Anne…

-Sí… está mi pequeña y por más que me obligues entenderás que no puedo dejarla sola, sólo tiene cuatro años y en Chicago no conocemos a nadie que pueda cuidarla. Lo siento Edward, pero tendrás que buscarte a otra.

-Yo no quiero otra, te quiero a ti- gruñó como un niño pequeño y caprichoso.

-¡Pues yo no quiero!- había sobrepasado el límite de mi paciencia-. ¡Si quieres despídeme, pero no volveré a mentir por ti, ni por nadie!- me levanté de la silla y comencé a alejarme de su oficina. El estomago me daba vueltas y sentía el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón resonar en mis oídos.

¡En qué estas pensando Bella! ¿Renunciar? Yo no podía darme ese lujo. Tenía cuentas que pagar y una niña a la cual mantener. Todo esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, y todo por mi maldito orgullo.

Con pasos firme, pero con una sensación extraña, me dirigí y me desplomé en mi silla. Él no había dicho nada sobre despido, tal vez, solo tal vez… todo podía seguir como antes.

¡Qué ingenua! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Había resultado el peor día de mi vida.

Colgué el bolso y mi abrigo en la entrada y me dirigí a hacer la cena. Anne revoloteaba en sala y reía con los dibujos animados.

La primera sonrisa del día vino a mí, luego de escuchar reír a mi pequeña.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué solo a mí me pasan estas cosas? Después de la discusión con mi _jefe, _traté de concentrarme en mi trabajo y pendientes en la oficina ¡Pero es tan difícil cuando te tiemblan las manos y sientes que estás a punto de vomitar!

Mi jefe decidió que todo el día se lo pasaría en su oficina ¡Y se lo agradecía, Dios sabe que sí! Sólo se dirigía a mí por teléfono para darme cortas y estrictas órdenes de buscar tal documento, archivar otro, comunicarlo con tal… en fin, lo mismo de siempre. Todo hubiera seguido igual si la culpa no se me clavara en el pecho.

¡Pero si la victima aquí era yo! ¿Por qué me sentía culpable por no acompañarlo a simple fiesta?

Suspiré, enfrentar a Edward no fue tan difícil como escuchar murmullos a mi alrededor.

Hasta Sam se mostró sorprendido y alegre por la noticia de mi noviazgo, yo que ni pensaba que leía esas revistas. Lo peor había sucedido en baño cuando volví a encontrarme con la arpía de Jane, esta vez se mostró alegre y amable y con una cínica sonrisa me felicitó frente a un grupo de chicas de las oficinas de abajo ¡Bruja! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tan…?

-¡Mami… tengo hambre!- Anne logró sacarme de mis pensamientos y volví a concentrarme en el pollo que estaba apunto de quemarse.

-En un segundo estará todo listo cielo ¿por qué no ayudas a mamá y pones la mesa?- con un sonrisa y saltando salió de la cocina para cumplir su tarea. ¡No me cansaría de agradecer a Dios el haber puesto a Anne en mi camino!

Nuestra cena fue algo silenciosa de mi parte. No es que una mujer una niña podrían tener muchos temas en común pero siempre me interesaba saber que pasaba todas la mañanas en su guardería, sobre sus amigos, sobre Leah y lo más importante, sobre si Sofía habría vuelto a meter su pequeña nariz con mi niña. Pero esa noche simplemente no podía. Lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza era Edward, su propuesta y su cara de desilusión cuando dije que no podía acompañarlo.

"_Yo no quiero otra, te quiero a ti"_

Él era Edward Cullen, lo único que tenia que hacer era levantar su teléfono y tendría un montón de niñas tontas compitiendo por acompañarlo. ¿Por qué me quería a mí? ¡Su secretaria! En fin, nunca entendería a ese hombre.

Lavé los platos, mientras Anne se bañaba, le ayudé a ponerse su pijama rosado y la arropé antes de desearle buenas noches.

¡No podía! Era cierto, Anne estaba antes de todo, aunque Edward no lo entendiera.

Me disponía a tomar un largo y relajante baño cuando golpearon mi puerta. Fruncí el ceño, eran mas de las diez y a esta hora Ángela y Ben se encontraba en el cine y no conocía a nadie más que me pudiera visitarnos en Chicago.

Volvieron a llamar y me quede dura. ¿Y si era un ladrón? ¿Un loco? ¿O aun peor, un asesino? Volvieron a golpear un poco más fuerte. Tragué saliva y hablé con voz titubeante.

- ¿Quién… quién es?- pregunté mientras estrujaba mi toalla.

-¿Bella? Bella… abre por favor, soy yo, Edward.

Sólo cuando escuché su nombre me di cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración y estrujando la toalla entre mis manos.

Solté el aire y abrí la puerta. Ahí en mi pasillo, se encontraba nuevamente Edward Cullen tenía el mismo traje de esta mañana pero su corbata había desaparecido, su saco lucía algo arrugado y los primeros botones de su camisa desprendida me daban una perfecta vista de su pecho blanco. Seguí con la inspección hasta notar su cara de preocupación y sus cabellos más alborotados de lo común.

-¿Podrías invitarme a pasar?- hizo una mueca-. Digo, si no es mucha molestia.

-Emm…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si me dejas pasar te cuento. Este pasillo no me parece el lugar más adecuado para discutir… ciertos asuntos.- ¿Qué se proponía ahora?

No sabía si estaba más impresionada por sus palabras o por su sola presencia en mi departamento.

Con un movimiento rápido corrí mi cuerpo y abrí la puerta para dejarlo pasar. ¡Vaya, dos visitas en menos de una semana! Este era mi día de suerte, me dije irónicamente.

Como si se tratara de su casa o su despacho atravesó la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Verlo en todo su esplendor sobre el viejo sillón, hacia parecer más pequeña y descuidada a mi sala.

No había tenido mucho tiempo de limpiar estos días, por lo que en el perchero de la entrada se encontraba la mitad de mi guardarropa, algunos zapatos de Anne estaban en la entrada y unos dibujos de ella sobre la mesa de café. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente. Si mi jefe se hubiera tomado la delicadeza de anunciar su visita, tal vez hubiera limpiado el lugar.

-Y bien… ¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo en la empresa?- dije mientras me sentaba frente el. La idea de un despedido aun estaba presente y me oprimía el pecho.

-Bella…- susurró bajito y bajó la cabeza-. Yo sólo venia a pedir perdón- debía estar soñando, Edward… él no podía estar diciendo esto-. Sé que te lo tendría que haber pedido hace mucho tiempo, desde la boda de mi hermana, pero… tal vez sea por mi orgullo, mi obstinación o tal vez el miedo… no lo hice. Lo siento Bella, he actuado como un tirano, un estúpido… ¿Obligarte a hacer lo que yo quería? ¡Soy una basura!- gritó y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos-. Te amenace con llevarte a la cárcel ¡Señor! ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace eso? Y… y lo peor- habló con un hilo de voz y levantó la cabeza- lo peor es que tú nunca dijiste nada, por más que te negaste nunca me denunciaste o le dijiste alguien, simplemente me obedeciste…- suspiró-. Lo siento, Bella.

El hombre que tenia ante mi, era el mismo que veía todas las mañana, el que me obligaba a hacerme pasar por su acompañante, el que me amenazó. Era el mismo que me pedía… perdón.

-Edward… en verdad no sé por qué haces todo esto. Pero por lo poco que te conozco se que debe haber una buena razón para que me obligaras a hacer todo este… circo de que somos pareja- suspiré-. Mira, no todos contratan de buenas a primera a una chica que vive a cientos de quilómetros de aquí. Bueno, en realidad nadie lo hace, sólo tú. Y por eso te estoy muy agradecida de que me aceptaras y me dieras el empleo sin conocerme.

-Eso es sólo agradecimiento- musitó.

-Sí lo es- no había por qué mentir- pero los pocos meses que llevo en la empresa he logrado conocerte un poco más. En realidad… eres muy buena persona, no lo digo sólo por mi, sino porque toda la empresa tiene algo bueno que contar sobre ti ¡Ni te imaginas todos los elogios que recibes de parte de los empleados!

-Sí… tal vez he sido buena persona con todos, menos contigo- tragué saliva. Lo había pasado muy mal fingiendo ser la nueva adquisición de mi jefe, pero ver su cara contraída de dolor me dolía más que su chantaje.

-No es cierto.

-No me vas a decir que disfrutas con que te acosen ¡Vaya, no conocía tú vena masoquista Bella!

Chasqué mi lengua. ¿Por qué tenia que arruinar el momento?

- No hablaba de eso…

-Entonces ¿de qué hablas?- dijo mientras arrugaba el ceño.

-Bueno… no creo que todos los jefes cuiden personalmente de sus empleados cada vez que se enferman. Y mucho menos se encarguen de cuidar a sus hijos.

-Ah era eso… ¿Y dónde está la niña?- dijo mientras inspeccionaba la sala.

-¡Anne!- ¿Por qué no podía recordar su nombre?- y está en su cama, durmiendo.

- ¡Ah!- dijo y guardó silencio unos instantes antes de comenzar-. Mira tal vez mis disculpas no sirvan de nada después de lo que te voy a decir…-vaciló y pasó las manos por su pantalón-. Esta vez lo voy a hacer bien, pero el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo, me odiaras.

-¡Yo nunca te he odiado- dije con voz cansada-. Y de nuevo, no te entiendo.

-Quiero que vengas a la boda conmigo, por favor- dijo en tono de suplica.

-Pero ya te he dicho que yo…

-Sí, que no puedes por Anne… ¿Pero y si la llevamos con nosotros? Por favor acepta, serán una especie de vacaciones para ambas.

-No… no sé, ella tiene que seguir yendo a la escuela y…

-Si quieres hablare con Leah y le explicare el asunto. La ultima que vez que hablé se mostró muy amable y seguro que aceptará.- ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta confianza con la maestra de mi hija?

-Edward hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarme a mi y ahora a Anne? Puedes ir con cualquiera.

-Menos contigo.

-Bueno es que…

-Bella estoy a punto de llevar a la empresa a la bancarrota…

-Emm…. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?-él levantó su cabeza y arqueó su perfecta ceja, pero sus ojos aun reflejaban dolor-. Es cierto- tragué saliva.

-Si… no mentiría con eso, hace dos semanas cuando te pedí que fueras mi acompañante estaba desesperado, por eso es que fui tan insistente contigo.

-¿Qué? Sigo sin entender ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso? ¿Acaso la empresa se fue al pique por mi culpa?…. Si es así te juro que no fue intencional, es cierto que no comprendo del todo mis actividades y el sistema de la empresa pero no creo que haya causado tanto daño como para…

-¡No, Bella! Tú no tienes nada que ver en eso. El único culpable soy yo. Yo fui el que invirtió casi todo su dinero en un mal negocio. Estaba tan mal que tuve que rechazar mi política de cero socios- rió amargamente-. Cuando fundé mi empresa era joven e ingenuo, pero me prometí a mi mismo que sería mi negocio, mi empresa y de nadie más y mira ahora. Envíe a Seth a Los Ángeles a cazar futuros socios en lugar de estar trabajando.

-Te entiendo, debe de ser difícil para ti romper tus propias reglas. Pero ¿es la única solución?

-Sí, la única. Te juro que traté de hacer todo lo posible pero… sólo me hundía más y con eso los hundía a ustedes- ¡Dios! Estaba tan concentrada en el sufrimiento de Edward, que nunca pensé en mí en mi trabajo y el de todos los empleados-. Así que mientras Seth cazaba en Los Ángeles, yo decidí tragarme mi orgullo y buscar ayuda aquí.

-Y la encontraste…

-No a menos que me acompañes.

- ¿Por qué insistes?- dije exasperada.

-Mi próxima victima era Sánchez, por eso es que quiero ir a la boda. Pero… ¡Dios! El me conoce de toda la vida, conoce mi forma de ser, de actuar, de cómo hace meses atrás tiraba el dinero y posaba con modelos para alguna que otra revista. Créeme, el nunca se asociaría con alguien así. Lo conozco.

-Bueno, pero desde hace tiempo que no sales con nadie, sin contarme a mí- dije y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-. Has cambiado tu actitud ante los medios, eso cuenta, y si dices que te conoce seguro también el verá el buen hombre que yo veo.

-No, Bella, tú no lo conoces, él cree que soy un maldito niño malcriado que lo echara todo a perder al primer paso que dé. Él no le confiaría su dinero a alguien como yo. Por más que cambiara, necesitaba algo que diera broche de oro a mi transformación.

-No entiendo…

-Bella, él está a punto de cumplir 25 años de casado. Sánchez y su esposa me han tirado las orejas en más de una oportunidad para que sentara cabeza, me casara y siguiera su ejemplo.

- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en eso?- de pronto esta conversación no me parecía tan agradable.

-Bueno… tú no eres como Tanya o Victoria.

-Disculpa pero no todas podemos mantener un cuerpo de modelo, y posar semi-desnudas después de embriagarme en alguna discoteca.

-No, no me malinterpretes- suspiró-. Tú eres igual o más bella que ellas y sin alcohol, claro.- ¡Ja! Se suponía que esto me debía alegrar-. Pero tú también eres calida, buena, comunicativa, simpática, sabes de política, economía y estás al tanto de mi trabajo ¡Qué mejor partido que tú para completar mi cambio!

-Pero… yo no soy todo eso.

-A veces creo que no te ves con claridad. Bella, serías la esposa perfecta para cualquiera hombre- dijo tan serio, que hasta llegue a creerle, por un momento.

-Sí, pero en este paquete no vengo sola.

- Lo sé, y si a algún idiota se le ocurre no aceptarte por tu niña será un completo estúpido. Y me encargaré de darle una paliza- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba hasta mi asiento-. Bella por favor, acepta- se pusó de rodillas- por favor. Aun que sea hazlo por todo los empleados de la empresa.

-Está bien... iremos- respondí en un susurro ¿Cómo podía negarme a algo así?

* * *

N/A: Hola Gente!! cómo esta?? em... apunto de matarme??? jajaja Perdón... y más Perdón por la demora, pero es que en serio se me complicaron las cosas.

En la universidad me están pisando los talones los finales, el trabajo de los sabados me quita mi finde semana para escribir y el poco tiempo libre que me queda lo empleo con mis compañeros para firmar un documental (Si estoy produciendo un documental que no es nada facíl) o si no estamos en la planificación del nuevo centro de extudiantes (Si tambien me postulo ahí) jaja como veran tengo muchas actividades. Se que no es excusa pero tengo muchas cosas. De nuevo perdón.

Por nada del mundo voy a dejar ninguno de mis fic. No podría , nunca... es que me atormentan en mis sueños jajaa... Asi que tranquilas.

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo las quiero y gracias por esperar.


	12. Vacaciones o Martirio

_Todo lo que conocen es de Stephenie Meyer_

_N/A: Este capitulo va dedicado a Alejita_Masen y a todas las que me regañaron por no actualizar. ¡Las quiero niñas!_

* * *

**Vacaciones o Martirio**

"_Siempre hay un gran motivo para que las personas guarden sus secretos, averiguarlo es el cuit de la cuestión"_

_*_

¿Cómo es que logro meterme en tantos problemas?

Bufé mentalmente mientras fracasaba en mi intento por relajarme nuevamente.

Ya de nada servía quejarme. No, cuando me encontraba sentada en el asiento delantero de un Volvo plateado con destino a quién sabe donde.

Sólo habían bastado un par de palabras en un tono suave y aterciopelado y una de esas profundas miradas de suplica, para que mandara a volar la poca razón que me quedaba y volviera a caer en sus mentiras.

Volví a moverme inquieta en el asiento. Lo cierto, es que lo estaba haciendo por todos aquellos que trabajaban en la empresa, por mis compañeros, por los hijos a quienes debían mantener, por Sam, Seth, por mí y mi hija, aunque… ¿a quién quería engañar? En el momento que ese Dios griego se presentó en mi sala y se arrodilló frente a mí, había perdido la capacidad de pensar, de hablar y hasta, por un momento, la simple tarea de respirar me resultó extremadamente difícil.

Aunque había algo positivo que resaltar de todo esto, por fin había confiado en alguien, en mí.

Se había despojado de su papel de jefe dictador para abrir la fortaleza de su corazón a mí… su simple secretaria, lo cual me causaba cierto cosquilleo en el pecho cada vez que recordaba nuestra conversación. Sabía lo difícil que era para el confesar sus fracaso.

Después de rogarle por décima vez que me dejara de agradecer y que se levantara del suelo, había pasado más de treinta minutos pegado a su teléfono. Se suponía que la simple acción de marcar un número y comenzar a desprender palabras hacia el pequeño artefacto no debía sorprenderme. Pero cuando empezó a nombra palabras como reserva, suite, piscina, spa… comencé a inquietarme.

Yo no contaba con tanto dinero como para pagar una suite en cualquier hotel. Seamos realistas, ni siquiera me alcanza para pagar la renta ¿Cómo pagaría un hotel? Tal vez si Edward, me lo descontara de mi sueldo seria más fácil de pagar y luego podría…

- ¿Y ese lugar está muy… muy lejos Edward?- una suave vocecilla desde el asiento trasero interrumpió mi monologo.

- Emm… algo así. El hotel está a las afueras de Chicago, estaremos llegando pasado el mediodía- le contestó mi jefe en tono calmado ¡Dios! Que extraño era todo esto. ¿Qué jefe se interesa tanto por los hijos de sus empleados?

Edward se había encargado en persona de solucionar lo de las clases de Anne, y en una extraña situación nos encaminamos a su guardería, donde en tono solemne le explicó a la señorita Leah que debíamos hacer un viaje.

Se supone que yo soy su madre y él… ¡Él ni siquiera recuerda su nombre! Pero no me dejó pronunciar palabra ante la profesora de mi hija.

-¡Ahh! ¿Y por qué vamos ahí?- volvió a preguntar Anne arrastrando las palabras

¿Por qué? No podía contarle el verdadero por qué. Ella era muy pequeña para entenderlo y no hacía falta preocuparla. Pero desde el momento en que me subía al maldito auto, no había sido capaz de formar un solo pensamiento coherente ¿qué le decía? que se trataba de una farsa o que….

-Bueno… vamos allé porque creo que tu madre y yo necesitamos unas vacaciones, pequeña- habló sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Vacaciones? – el sonido salió de mis labios sin que me diera cuenta.

-Sí, Bella- dijo entre dientes-. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de cómo te quejabas de que te obligo a trabajar de más y no sé cuantas cosas?- bien, yo me quejaba continuamente por eso ¡Pero era cierto! Había días en que apenas podía almorzar de tanto trabajo en la empresa, de disculparme con sus conquistas con flores y tarjetas y también estaba aquella vez que tuve que regresar caminando, pero… nunca se lo había dicho, al menos no en voz alta. Edward Cullen tendría que ser lector de mentes para saber la infinidad de veces que lo insulto en mi mente.

-Es por eso, y por el buen jefe que tienes, que te ofrecí este viaje- dijo con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Bien, ahí estaba de nuevo… el estupido egocéntrico.

-Me parece bien, Edward- dijo mi hija desde atrás y me giré para verla-, Es cierto, mami. Tú trabajas todos los días ¡Hasta los sábados!- se quejó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Trabajas los sábados?- preguntó enarcando una ceja y si no lo conociera diría que hasta parecía sorprendido.

Ya era hora de poner mi cerebro en funcionamiento y dejar de contemplar la escena de como mi hija de cuatro años y mi jefe me regañaban.

-¡Si! ¡Trabajo los sábados y algunas veces los domingos también y no me quejo! Lo hago porque quiero.

-Eso no es cierto- volvió interrumpir la vocecilla-. Mami, siempre te quejas porque te duele la espaldas, los pies, no puedes dormir y porque el Sr. Edward es un gruñón auto….

-¡Anne!-exclamé ¡Qué me trague la tierra!

-¿Trabajas los fines de semana? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no lo sabía?- por primera vez giró su cabeza para observarme con sus cejas fruncidas y unas gélidas esmeraldas.

-Eh… sí, también trabajo el sábado y algunos domingos- volví a repetir mirando severamente a mi hija-. Y no tenias por qué saberlo, son mi días libres y no interfieren con el trabajo de la empresa- traté de defenderme ¡Señor. ni siquiera Charly sabía de mis trabajos!

-No… eres dueña de hacer lo que quieras con tus días libres pero ¿Qué haces, estás en otra empresa? Porque si es así tiene que ver conmigo. No dejaré que nadie de la competencia sepa lo que pasa en Cullen S.A.-dijo con voz dura.

-Bueno, yo no creo que la señora Cope, para quien trabajo, le importe mucho lo que pasa en tu empresa cuando lo único que hago es limpiar su casa y lavar la ropa- me quejé.

Las arrugas de su ceño se hicieron mas profundas, giró su cabeza y apretó más fuerte el volante.

- ¡De sirvienta! ¿Por qué diablos haces eso?- gritó

-Porque para conseguir más dinero algunas personas trabajamos más en lugar de mentir- contesté sin pensar, con resentimiento. Su expresión se volvió neutra y volvió a mirar la carretera. Dios. ¿qué había hecho? Ahora seguro que me despide.

-Si necesitabas dinero, lo único que tenías que hacer era decírmelo y te daba un adelanto o te subía el sueldo ¡No tienes porque ir a limpiar casa ajenas!

-Gracias- pronuncié despacio tratando de contenerme-. Pero no necesito de tu ayuda ¿y por qué me subirías el sueldo? Ya te he dicho que no quiero tus horas extras en un hotel.

-¡No metas lo de Sánchez en esto!- dijo levantando un poco la voz y pasando a un auto de alante-. ¡No tiene nada que ver! Lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es que razones y aceptes mi oferta. A ver, dime… ¿dónde se queda la niña cuando haces tu papel de sirvienta?

-¡Es empleada domestica! No vivimos en el siglo XVIII, Edward- dije, y me aferré a los costados de mi asiento cuando el auto comenzó a acelerar-. Y Anne se queda con Ángela, la conociste el día que fuiste a mi casa.

-Esa muchacha ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Y que harás el día que no pueda cuidarla?

Iba a hablar cuando Anne me interrumpió.

- Ángela es muy divertida y sabe hacer galletas de chocolate y si Angi no puede cuidarme, mami siempre me lleva, aunque no me gusta mucho el gato de la señora Cope- contestó ajena a la situación con mi jefecito.

-No me parece apropiado que la lleves mientras tú andas limpiando por ahí.-

-No veo el problema, sólo la he llevado un par de veces y nunca le ha pasado nada.

-Sólo aquella vez mami que ese feo gato me rasguñó la rodilla- ¿de qué lado estaba mi hija?-. Y ese día que te caíste cuando regabas las plantas y cuando te quemaste con la plancha y esa vez que…

- Gracias cielo, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes- sabía que mi pastosidad detrás de un escritorio no se haría presente muy seguido, pero en la casa de la Señora Cope era otra cosa. Por lo general cuando llegaba a casa me quejaba más por los golpes que por el trabajo.

- ¡Ves, no es bueno que trabajes!- exclamó mientras tomaba una curva-. Lo mejor será que aceptes mi oferta y dejes a esa señora.

-Ya te he dicho que no la quiero.

-Bueno, por lo menos piénsalo, hazlo por tu hija.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Anne en todo esto? En realidad es por ella por quien trabajo.

-Trabajas para mi de lunes a viernes y apenas te queda tiempo para verla en al noche. Y encima te quieres pasar el fin de semana fregando- eso era un golpe bajo, solo yo sabía el dolor que me causaba no estar mucho tiempo con mi chiquita.

No hacía mucho tiempo que me había reclamado mis horas de trabajo diciendo que prefería pasar más tiempo con mi jefe que con ella, suspiré. Si por mi fuera lo hubiera dejado el mismo día que me chantajeo. Pero necesitaba el dinero y mucho…

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito- dije con voz dura tratando por dar por finalizado nuestra conversación.

Un raro ruido salio de su pecho antes de hablar.

- Bien, haz lo que quieras y trabaja de sirvienta- refunfuñó.

-¿Ves, mami? es tan…gruñón como el enano*- dijo Anne desde atrás y se cruzó de brazos para mira por la venta.

No pude evitarlo y una sonrisita se formo en mis labios. Amo a mi hija y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio por ella.

-

-

-

-

Mis dos acompañantes resultaron ser más silenciosas de lo que esperaba. Bien… demasiado silenciosas, pero yo tampoco estaba de humor para charlar, ni siquiera estaba de humor para manejar rumbó a nuestro viajecito.

Lo único que quería hacer era, parar el auto y zamarrear a esa mujer hasta que entrara en razón ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Trabajar los 365 días del año? ¿No pensaba más allá de conseguir más dinero? ¿No pensaba en que después su hija, me reclamaría por el tiempo que trabaja su madre? Me sentía como un hacendado del siglo XIX, que obliga a sus peones a trabajar a sol y sombra durante todo el día en sus fincas.

Gruñí, fue un sonido gutural, profundo e inconciente. Lo peor de todo es que aun se negaba a aceptar mi ayuda.

Sí, mi empresa aun colgaba de un hilo pero podía darme ciertos lujos como pagar una habitación en un hotel de cinco estrellas, podía mantener mi vida social en exclusivas discos y restaurantes (Para que nadie sospechara) y aun podía darme el lujo de aumentar el sueldo de mi secretaria si se me antojaba. Pero no, ella seguía rechazando toda mi ayuda.

Seguía en su papel de mártir al aceptar todo aquello que se ganara… dignamente. Llegué a esa conclusión, aquella vez que le ofrecí pagar por el pequeño favor de la "Boda" y lo único que conseguí fue un serie de insultos en plena calle y el invento de un romance en una revista amarillista ¡Dios! ¡Enamorado de mi secretaria! Resonaba en mi cabeza cada vez que me acordaba. Era la cosa más absurda que había escuchado en vida, hasta parecía una típica y aburrida trama de telenovela barata.

Apreté un poco más el volante y mis nudillos se tornaron algo blancos. Bien, si Bella Swan no aceptaba nada a cambio de nuestro eh… ¿Engaño? Al menos aceptaría sus vacaciones sin que ella la supiera, porque eso era lo que le iba dar a cambio de…

-¡Mami!-de nuevo volvió a chillar con voz adormilada. No tenía nada contra de la niña, de hecho después de nuestro episodio en la guardería ya le había tomado cierto cariño… no mucho, pero ya guardaba mis respetos.

Después de escuchar sus reclamos sobre que era "El ladrón de mamás" había llegado a pensar que era una de esas niñitas chillonas, mimadas y sobre protegida que se quejaban por todo pero… aceptémoslo no pasa de los seis años y apenas ve a su madre los domingos ¡Yo también reclamaría más atención en su caso! Además después de su regalo había ganado puntos extras… muchos.

-¡Mamá!- volvió decir. Con un respingo Bella pareció salir de su complejo mundo y por fin le dedicó su atención a la niña.

-¿Qué… qué pasa, cielo?- dijo con voz suave. Demasiado suave y dulce.

-Eh…- me miró de reojo y se volvió a su madre-. Ven- habló en un intento susurro, mientras movía su manita para que su madre se acercara.

Bella se acercó más a la carita de la niña, mientras yo intentaba mirar por el espejo retrovisor. Anne apoyó las dos manos contra el oído su madre y le dio el resto del mensaje. Mensaje el cual yo no podía, ni debía escuchar, claro estaba.

Cuando ambas se separaron Bella se giró hacia mí, mientras la pequeña se mordía su diminuto labio ¡Había ocasiones en que se parecían tanto!

-Edward…- pronunció antes de aclararse la voz- ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos al hotel?-

- Sí, algo así como dos horas si sigo a este paso. Pero ya te he dicho que llegáremos cerca de mediodía ¿Por qué preguntas?- estaba mal que le contestara de esa forma, pero mi humor me controlaba.

-Ah…¿y no hay parada hasta ahí?.

-No- fue una simple silaba, que resonó seca y demandante en el auto-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, es que Anne, yo…necesito ir al baño- dijo bajito, aunque levantó su cabeza.

- Bien- aceleré el auto y giré a la derecha en la autopista.

-Bien… ¿Qué significa eso? Al menos podrías tener la consideración de pararte a un costado para que usemos la naturaleza como baño-. Bramo. ¡Genial comenzaba el segundo round! Me dije irónicamente.

-No hace falta que sacrifiques ningún arbusto- ¿qué se creía que iba a esperar a que se orinaran en mi auto?-. ¿Ves aquello?- señalé el techo rojo que poco a poco se hacía visible-. Es una gasolinera, ahí podrán usar el baño ¡Y ya no me regañes que tú hija es ella no yo!

Estacioné en la olvidada gasolinera mientras ellas salían de auto sin musitar palabra. Suspiré y llevé una mano a mi tabique en un intento por relajarme. Creí haber escuchado- ¡Gruñón como el duende!-en la vocecilla de Anne, pero ya estaba muy lejos para preguntarle.

Levanté la cabeza y observé el baño de damas, no se veía mucha gente salvo por el hombre alto y corpulento que se acercó hasta el baño y se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos, como esperando a que alguien o algo saliera del baño.

¿Qué tramaba?¿Esperaba a alguien?¿Habría visto a Bella? No aguante más y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me encontraba de pie junto al sujeto mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Mujeres!- dijo con un resoplido, era de piel morena y sus cabellos negros se movieron cuando habló- Sabes lo que les gusta, que comida, perfume, zapatos o programa de televisión prefieren, hasta llega un momento en tu vida en que sabes perfectamente en lo que están pensando.- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza al extraño ¡saber en lo que están pensando! Eso nunca pasaría con Bella.

-Pero llega el momento en que entran en el baño y todo lo que sabias de ellas se va por el caño- yo volví a asentir sin saber muy bien de que era de lo que hablaba-. ¿Mierda, qué es lo que hacen ahí? Lo único que deben hacer es entrar, usar el inodoro, el lavamanos y salir ¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevar eso?

Era cierto, cada vez que yo usaba el baño, el tiempo máximo que podía tardar eran ¿Cuatro…cinco minutos? Y mucho menos si se trataba de un baño publico. Pero Tanya cada vez que se excusaba para usar el baño, tardaba quince o veinte minutos y estaba aquella vez que la cronometré y paré el reloj en veinticuatro minutos exactos. Esperar a que tu chica saliera del baño era una de las cosas más exasperantes del mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que les lleva tanto tiempo?- el desconocido interrumpió mi reflexión sobre el baño de damas-.¿Qué puede tener de diferente del baño de hombres?¿Acaso hay música o comida allí, o es un lugar de reunión para conspirar contra nosotros?- Dijo algo exasperado.

Lugar de reunión o no, Tanya siempre salía con nuevas ideas sobre regalos de ahí, pero Bella no era como Tanya, ella no quería nada de Edward Cullen.

Y…¿si le hubiera pasado algo?¿Y si el grandullón tenia un amigo que tacaba a Bella en el baño, mientras él me entretenía, sobre su filosofía del baños de damas? O conociéndola, era más probable que Bella este el piso inconsciente, producto de uno de sus típicos resbalones.

Separé mis brazos y miré mi reloj, siete minutos ¿Cuánto más iban a tardar? Pasé al desconocido y comencé golpear la puerta.

Una vez…

Dos veces…

Tres veces…

Y nada

¿Qué diablos hacen las mujeres en el baño?

-¡Bella, Anne! ¿Se encuentran bien?- grité pero nada. Bella solo me había dicho que necesitaba el baño, no había dado más explicaciones ¿y si ella o Anne se descompusieron y si estaban vomitando o si se desmayan? ¡Diablos, sabía que ver tantos culebrones iban a tener sus efectos!- .¡Bella!- volví a gritar más fuerte.

-Cálmate amigo, sé que la espera es desesperante pero tarde o temprano salen, no se las traga la tubería- ironizó y terminó con una sonrisita.

Gruñí y volví a azotar la puerta con mi puño.

-¡Bella, sal ahora!

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una furiosa Bella del brazo de su hija ¡Estaba en problemas, estaba muerto!

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo quieres, Edward? Si el hecho de esperar cinco minutos a que usemos el baño es mucho problema para ti, le hubiera recomendado a Anne que se cruzara de piernas y aguantara hasta llegar al hotel para no molestarte.

Salió de la habitación tirando del brazo de su hija sin siquiera mirarme.

-Bella, no se trata de eso, es que creí…- se paró en seco y se giró para encararme.

-Mira, yo no quería este viaje y Anne mucho menos- levantó un dedo acusador mientras gritaba-. Si por mí fuera estaría en casa acurrucada en un sillón o regando las plantas de la señora Cope. Pero no… estoy aquí en un lugar que ni siquiera conozco, con un horrible dolor de cabeza y todo por ti y por tu mentira. Yo en tu lugar, en vez de reclamar agradecería el que siguiera tu locura y arrastrara a Anne conmigo.

-Bella, lo único que yo quería era saber si ustedes…

-Y no te preocupes – volvió a interrumpirme mientras la niña mira nuestra discusión agarrada a la pierna de su madre-. No volverás a tener más interrupciones que esta. No veo la hora de llegar a mi habitación y alejarme un tiempo de ti, tu humor y tus mentiras- bramó y se giro hacia al volvo.-Por lo menos en la empresa tenía mi oficina para no verte.

-¡Mierda!- susurré bajito y tragué saliva- ¿Vacaciones? Sí, claro. Y pensar que recién comenzaban.


End file.
